Long Vacation
by Kamijo Ran
Summary: "At a time when everything doesn't go the way you plan or when it seems like the end of the world... Just think of it as a Long Vacation from heaven.." Warning: Mimato!! Yeah baby!! Yeah!!!
1. Long Vacation 1

Long Vacation **Disclaimer**: I don't own Digimon or Long Vacation but I own Ryuichi, Mari, and other minor characters..   
*****   
**The Long Author's Notes: MUST READ!!**   
Hey... Ok, I just had this nostalgia of a dorama called Long Vacation and I thought it was a REALLY cute Dorama!! It really suits Matt and Mimi!! The real characters were played by Takuya Kimura and Tomoko Yamaguchi!! Waah!!! I loved the story sooooo much... So... I don't own most of the plot. Although I might've changed some stuff though.. Like the ages. In the real story, the girl is supposed to be older. Well, I'm changing that! And I might've changed some other stuff too. **There might be other couplings in there, but it's all gonna be MIMATO in the end!!!!** Oh yeah.. I made some other characters in there too.. In this story, Mimi has a younger brother named Ryuichi, and Yamato plays the piano-- yeah, yeah, just bare with me here!! Actually the only characters from Digimon that shows up, or is mentioned in here are only Mimi, Yamato, Miyako, Daisuke, and Michael. Oh yeah, one more VERY IMPORTANT notice!! **There is going to be a particular song that's gonna keep being mentioned in this story... ** **And for anyone who wants to know how the song goes. [Click here!][1] --Midi version. I don't own the song either. It's called "Close To You" Oh yeah.. I'll keep putting the midi link to the "song" whenever needed okay**.... Which is a soundtrack for Long Vacation. 

*****   
**Long Vacation**   
Part One   
----------   
**_See, life is a cosmic joke from this_**   
**_here morning I awoke_**   
**_I had no opportunity to see that_**   
**_Everything is gonna change_**   
**_Strange, strange_**   
**_Momma says for bad luck I'd_**   
**_Have none at all_**

**~Another Round~ (CAGNET)**   
---------- 

"Out of my way!!!!!! This is an emergency!!!!!!" Mimi Tachikawa yelled as she ran through the streets with her white kimono dragging on the ground. She stopped for a bit to catch her breath and lifted her kimono up a bit so it wouldn't get dirty. Then she continued running. Everyone she passed would certainly turn to look at her. A beautiful pink-haired woman in a wedding kimono telling everyone to move it. That's not something you see everyday.   
She made her way to the 2 story apartement building. As soon as she reached the door, she took another breath and swung the door open. She went in and ran up the stairs. As soon as she reached her destination she started pressing the doorbell on the apartement uncontrollably.   
"Michael!!!! Open up!!!" she started to yell.   
The door swung open to reveal a man with sandy hair who looked at her oddly. She did the same to him, then realized her reason of coming.   
"Where's Michael??!!! Where is he hiding??!! I swear if I get my hands on him I'll-" she yelled histerically trying to push her way into the apartement.   
"Wha??! Wha??!" he said holding her back. "He's not here! He moved out yesterday!"   
The woman froze, then looked up. "Where did he go?..."   
"I'm... not sure really..." the man answered.   
"W-Well... Then who are you?!!"   
"I'm... I mean, I was his roomate.. Wait a minute! Who are you?!"   
The woman froze as she leaned to the wall and sat down on the floor. She couldn't help the tears running down her face.   
"He... He... Left me..." she sobbed to herself, burying her face in her hands.   
The man looked at the woman uncomfortably. This was not something he was used to handling. 

-------   
(The next morning) 

~Ding Dong~   
Yamato Ishida sat up on his bed as he yawned. He slowly stood up and stretched.   
~DingDongDingDong~   
"Wait...!" he yelled still half asleep.   
He groggily made his way to the door and opened it. He wiped the sleepy stuff off his eyes and looked at his guest. When he realized who it was, his eyes widened.   
There was the pink haired woman again, this time, she was dressed in a pink shirt and a pair of white khaki pants. With 2 suitcases with her and a bag over her shoulders. She was also wearing a pair of sunglasses.   
"Yea?..." he said slowly waiting for the girl to react.   
"Listen!" she took a deep breath as she took her sunglasses off to reveal her puffy eyes. "If you wanna know the story this is how it goes!! Michael and I was supposed to be married yesterday ok?! But then, for some apparent reason, I don't know what, he didn't show up, and I guess the conclusion is that he left me! Well.. Since I spent ALL of my money on that stupid wedding that FAILED, I was forced to move out of my apartement and now I've got nowhere else to stay! And this ALL happened because of Michael and so I deserve to be able to stay here until I get another decent place to live in ok?! Do I make myself clear?!"   
"er..." he stood there speechless. She frowned and pushed her way in with her suitcases.   
"Nice place," she commented casually. "A little too small for me, but I guess it could work for a while.. Where's Michael's room?"   
He pointed as she went in. Then, she poked her head out again.   
"Oh yeah.." she said. "I didn't catch your name.."   
"I didn't catch yours either.." he replied coldly.   
"Mine's Mimi!!" she said hopping over, taking his hand and shaking it. "Nice to meet you!"   
"Yamato..." he said uncomfortably raising an eyebrow at her.   
"Well," she said patting his back. "I'm your new roomate!!"   
"Eh...." he said as he watched her walk away. "Wait!"   
The girl turned around.   
"Are you paying half the rent?" he asked.   
"I can't right now," she sighed. "I'm out of money!"   
Yamato sighed as he made his way back to his room and she made her way to hers.   
Just then, a scream was heard. He quickly rushed out to she what was up.   
"I-It's a-a.. letter.. from Michael..." she stuttered walking out with the letter in hand.   
"Well, aren't you gonna open it?" he said glancing at it.   
She nodded as she opened it. The expression on her face was quite different. Somewhere between the lines of laughing and crying. She took a deep breath and folded it back. Yamato looked at her.   
"Well..."   
"Oh," she smiled, trembling a bit. "He said he couldn't go through with it because he didn't love me.. And that he was sorry..."   
He said nothing. She slowly made her way to the couch, staring into space with no expression on her face at all. 

--------   
(That night) 

Mimi Tachikawa sat comfortably on the new couch, twisting a crystal coloured rubber ball in hand. Fixing her gaze out the window. With 5 boxes of wine surrounding her. Tipping the glass of wine gently with her fingers. The wine wasn't as sweet anymore. She couldn't help her expressionless face. Just then, the door opened as the blonde came in.   
"Welcome home!!" she greeted getting up.   
"Uh.. yeah..." he said.   
"You're supposed to say 'Tadaima!!' whenever you come home," she sighed.   
"Yeah.. Ok.. I'll remember to do that next time... Wh-What are these??"   
"Oh," she said. "Wines. Still unused from the 'what-was-supposed to be' wedding"   
He just gave an "oh" in reply. She collapsed back on the couch.   
"Come Yamato," she motioned. "Let's drink tonight! I need to get rid of these as soon as possible!"   
Yamato then joined her as she poured him a glass of wine.   
"So..." she said happily. "Tell me something about yourself..."   
"What's there to tell?" he sighed.   
"I dunno," she said. "Anything! What do you do for a living. How old you are. Your personality.."   
"Ok.. I'm a pianist... Well at least trying to be.. I work part time as a piano teacher. I'm 29. I don't really know what to say about my personality. Yourself?"   
"I'm... a model... well, sorta... I don't know where my career is going at the moment, but I WAS Miss. Odaiba! People say I talk too much even though or even a ditz but I don't think so, and I'm 27.. You better not try to take advantage OR fall in love with me while I'm here..."   
He frowned. "Hey!! I'm not like that!! Besides!! I kinda like women that are one or two years older than me..."   
"Well.." she smiled warmly. "We'll see!!"   
"Whatever..." he replied coldly at her comment.   
"Don't worry..." she sighed. "I'll try to move out as soon as I can. Sorry I forced it out on you."   
"No, that's okay..." he sighed. "Besides, you're probably going through some hard times."   
She said nothing in reply. Then, he took the ball from her hand.   
"What's this?" he asked.   
"What does it look like? A rubber ball... Except Michael gave it to me on our first date."   
A moment of silence passed them by, them he headed to the window.   
"Hey!" he motined for her to come over. "Come here!"   
She stuck her head out on the window with him as she raised an eyebrow at him.   
"What are you doing?"   
"Check this out!" he said as he trew the ball down the two storey building and watched it go back up to him. "See?!"   
"Waaahh!! That was so cool!! Do it again!"   
He did it again and the woman squealed happily again.   
"Lemme try!!"   
"Wait!" he said fixing her hand. "Your hand must be in a 90 degree angle."   
She threw the ball down and it went back to her. "Woow!!! I wanna try it again!! That was sooo cool!!!"   
She threw the ball for the second time, but it didn't quite go back. Instead, it bounced somewhere else. Then, their smiles quickly faded.   
"I should get it," he said guiltily.   
"No!" she smiled. "It's okay!! Really!! I was gonna throw that old thing away anyways.."   
"Are you sure?... I mean..."   
"Yeah!!" she said cheerfully.   
"Ok..." he said uncomfortably. "I guess I should be practising my piano now..."   
"Hey!" she said making her way to the piano with him. "I've always wanted to play this thing.."   
She started pressing on the keys randomly, somehow annoying him.   
"Uh..." he said taking her hand away. "Gently please..."   
"Come on!" she laughed as she ran her fingers on the keys making the ringing melody scream in his ears.   
"Okay, okay!" he said sighing. "I gotta practice now..."   
Mimi sighed and flopped back down on the couch. "Then play me a song!!"   
"Sorry..." he said. "I don't play my piano for just anyone.."   
She sighed and headed back to her room. But from her room, she could listen to the sound of his music, Mimi continued to look out the window with tears on the corner of her eyes. The song he was playing. What is it?.. How can one song give her such a warm feeling? 

-----------   
(5:00 am in the mornng) 

Mimi quickly rushed outside for her usual morning jog. But today, that wasn't her purpose.   
After 30 minutes of looking, she took the crystal coloured ball in her hand, she sighed a sigh of relief and head back to the apartement.   


To Be Continued........ 

   [1]: http://nane.topcities.com/closetoyou.mid



	2. Long Vacation 2

Long Vacation 2 **Long Vacation**   
Part Two   
-------------   
**_Motivated by the lack,_**   
**_Motivated by the lack and wealth_**   
**_a hole in the soul creates an_**   
**_influx of stardust_**   
**_what will you do when_**   
**_heaven falls from the sky?_**

**~To Live And Die~ (CAGNET)**   
--------------   
(At Mimi's Work) 

Mimi walked into her office and was greeted by a cheerful woman with purple hair and glassess.   
"Ohayou Gozimasu Mimi-senpai!" the woman shouted cheerfully. Mimi smiled at her.   
"Ohayou Gozaimasu Miyako-chan!" she smiled and started to walk to her desk.   
"Mimi-senpai," Miyako sighed. "I heard about what happened between you and Michael."   
"Yeah...." she sighed, shrugging her shoulders then stiffly laughed. "I guess we weren't meant to be together in the first place..."   
"Mimi-senpai," Miyako started. "I think you're not telling me the truth..."   
"What are you talking about?! I'm totally fine about this!!"   
"Well, I'm guessing you are somehow upset. You're almost 28 and I think I remember you telling me that you'd get married before 30. And since you and Michael has been together for more than three years, you're upset and afraid that you won't be able to find anyone else by then right?? But.. Of course, it was just a guess..."   
Mimi said nothing in reply. How was it possible that Miyako is always right?! But then she sighed to herself.   
"Miyako-chan," she said. "Got a job for me to do today?"   
"Well..." Miyako said slowly pointing at a man who just walked in. "You better talk to the boss first.."   
Mim sighed again as she looked at the half-bald man with a green checkered suit. She wondered how he ever became the head of this fashion industry when he doesn't even know anything about it!   
She slowly made her way to him, fixing her skirt and tossing her hair.   
"Takashi-san," Mimi said politely. "I was just wondering if you have a job for me to do today?..."   
"Hmm..." he said to think. "Now that you remind me, I think I do!"   
"You do?!!" Mimi squealed happily.   
"Come here Hiroko," the man motioned at the shoulderlength blonde-haired girl standing five feet away from them.   
"You called me Takashi-san," the girl smiled innocently.   
"Hiroko," he started. "Your shots for the toothpaste company was a hit! Lots of people wants to give you a job now.. Maybe you should start learning how to sing!"   
"But, I don't know how to sing..."   
"Who cares!! Maryliun Munroe couldn't sing at first either, but she's a hit! Now go start practising those do re mis!"   
The girl nodded with a smile and started to sing the scales to herself as she walked away.   
"Now Mimi," Takashi-san said. "You're gonna be her manager!"   
"What?!" she said in disbelief. "You mean you don't want me to model?"   
"Mimi, Mimi," he said putting a hand on her shoulder. "The public wants somebody more 'fresh looking' nowadays."   
"What?!!!"   
"She'll gladly take it!" Miyako said cutting in and dragging her away.   
"Miyako-chan! Why did you say that?!"   
"Mimi-senpai, it's better than NO JOB okay?.."   
Mimi sighed. "I guess you're right. I guess I'm not as fresh looking anymore..."   
"Come on Mimi-senpai," Miyako said witha smile. "Tonight we'll celebrate by going to our usual noodles stand okay?.." 

--------   
(Outside Yamato's piano school) 

"Hey Yamato," his friend elbowed him. "Look, it's Mari.."   
Yamato abruptly turned around and saw her walking in the campus. He didn't say a word.   
He just fixed his eyes on the girl with shoulder-length straight black hair. She looked graceful, and innocent. That's what attracted Yamato to her at first. Not only that, but she's also an excellent piano player and everytime she plays, she plays it emotionally which makes her most likely to succeed. The word 'amazing' crossed his mind plenty of times whenever he thinks of her. The two stood up as Mari began walking their way.   
"Yamato-senpai, Daisuke-senpai" she bowed her head in respect. "Good Morning. Oh, Yamato-senpai. I heard the piano competition is just around. Are you going to enter?"   
"Uh," Yamato smiled. "I'm not sure really.. I'm still thinking.. Are you?"   
"Yeah," she nodded. "It's an opportunity. I also think you should enter."   
"Well, I'll take your words into consideration."   
"Well I better go now," she bowed respectfully at them. "See you.."   
"Bye..." Yamato gave her a small wave as he continued to watch her walk away.   
"Well..." Daisuke said interrupting him. "You gonna ask her out?"   
"Huh?" Yamato turned around. "I want to.. But I don't have any place to take her to."   
"Easy!" Daisuke said as he took out a pair of tickets. "Two tickets to see the Phantom Of the Opera.. I heard she loved it! It's playing saturday night... You have two days to ask her out.."   
Yamato grabbed it from his hands. "How much?"   
"¥6000 each!!" he said.   
"What?!! But the ticket says ¥5000!!"   
"Do you want it or not?! This is a chance!" Daisuke teased waving the tickets in front of his face.   
Yamato stared at it for a minute then sighed as he reached for his wallet. "Fine!! I'll take it!!" 

--------   
(That Night) 

"Tadaima!!!" Mimi said as she went in the apartement.   
"Welcome home," Yamato said as he was going through the fridge. "Wanna beer?"   
"Sure!" she said as he tossed her a can of beer.   
She sat on the couch comfortably sipping on her beverage.   
"So what's up with you today?" she asked. "Why do look somewhat cheerful today?!........ Aha!! I got it!! It must be a girl!! Yep! It's a girl!!"   
He sighed and handed her a picture of Mari.   
"She's cute," Mimi said. "What's her name?"   
"Mari..."   
"Ah..." Mimi said with a mischevious grin on her face and started to sing. "Yamato's got a crush!! Yamato's got a crush!! Yamato and Mari sitting in a -"   
She was stopped as Yamato closed her mouth. "Shut up! You can't tell anyone okay?!"   
"Geez... I won't! But I think you should ask her out!"   
"That's my plan!"   
"Great!! At least you like a girl! I was starting to think you were gay.."   
"Hey!!"   
Mimi giggled as she waved off to him. "I'm taking a shower!! Later!!"   
He sighed to himself but as he was about to lie down on the couch, he felt something. When he saw what it was, it was a crystal-coloured rubber ball. 

After she took her shower she went into the fridge and grabbed a large bottle of water. Yamato walked out of his room, also wanting to get a glass of water. She opened the bottle and started drinking right from it. Yamato saw that and tapped her shoulder. She looked at him, still drinking from the bottle, then, put it down.   
"Hmm??"   
"Next time you're gonna drink water," he said handing a glass to her. "Use this."   
She looked at it for a couple of seconds, then a mischevious grin swept across her face.   
"Ah..." she said slyly. "I see..."   
"What?"   
"You're afraid right?!"   
"Of what?!"   
"You're afraid that with this, our lips will somehow be connected!! Like... a.... kiss!!" she laughed placing the tip of her fingers from her lips, to the mouth of the bottle, then to his at every syllable. He growled at her annoyingly wiping his lips. Then, she continued drinking from it. When she was done, he grabbed the bottle from her hand and poured the water in the glass for him to drink.   
She flopped back on the couch. Then, he started make his way back to his room he spoke up:   
"So you weren't planning on throwing out the ball after all..."   
Before she could reply, he already went in his room. 

--------   
(Mimi's workplace the next day) 

"Hiroko!" Mimi said. "Your hand is wrong! When you're posing for a product you have to bring the product closer to your face so it will-"   
"Ah shut up!!" the girl shushed her. "Go buy me a bottle of water or something!"   
Mimi's face, for the second time started to burn. This girl was getting on her nerves.   
"Hiroko," she said seriously. "As your manager, I think I deserve a little respect!"   
"What did you say?" she said fixing her collar. "Where's my water?"   
"Hey!! Who do you think I am?!!" Mimi shouted at her.   
"An outdated model, left by her fiance," Hiroko replied casually.   
Mimi clenched her jaw. "I'll have you know-"   
"What? That you were Miss Odaiba?" Hiroko said snobbishly. "Listen! You're just wasting my time!! You'll only give me wrinkles and then I'll look old like you!!"   
"I said...." Mimi said as she breathed in a deep breath and made a fist. "RESPECT!!!!!!"   
POW! 

----------   
(At Yamato's Piano School) 

Outside the door, Yamato can hear Mari's piano playing. He took a deep breath and opened the door. Then, when she realized he came in. She stopped and stood up.   
"Yamato-senpai," she smiled.   
"Uh.." he started to say. "Um.. I.. was..."   
She looked at him curiously. "What is it?"   
He grabbed the ticket from his pocket and handed it to her. She looked at it with a wide smile.   
"Are you up for it?" 

----------   
(At Night) 

Mimi Tachikawa sighed to herself as she opened the door to the apartement. But before she entered as soon as she heard the sound of Yamato's piano playing.. She loved that song that he played. She stood in front of the door until the song was done. And then she went in the door.   
"Tadaima!!" she said cheerfully and flopped down on the couch as she threw her bag on the table.   
"Hey," he said stopping his playing.   
She started to open another bottle of wine. She poured it fully in her glass and drank the whole thing in one single gulp.   
"You... okay?"   
"Sure!" she said laughing as she poured more into her glass. "Why wouldn't I be? Other than the fact that I lost my job and I was called 'old'! I'm fine!"   
"Ok..." he said getting up, ready to leave her alone.   
"No! Yamato!" she said with a small soft chuckle. "Have another round with me here!"   
He flopped down on the couch and started to drink with her, but being as precautious as he always was, he limited himself.   
"Mimi," he said.   
"Yeah?.." she said getting pretty depressed by the end of the night just watching the phone.   
"Aren't you sad at all about Michael?.."   
She didn't say a word. She just sat there with an expressionless face. "Yeah... Somehow..."   
Just then, the clock struck 12:00 am.   
A moment of silence passed them. They drank in silence.   
12:15 am. Mimi let out a small chuckle.   
"Hmm?" Yamato said.   
"It's funny," she said smiling with tears on the corner of her eyes. "Michael always promised that everytime my birthday comes, he'll be the first person to wish me a Happy birthday. On my 25th birthday, 26th, 27th... I've always thought he'll do that forever until I'm old and wrinkly... But I guess.. All things come to an end right?... I just didn't think it'll be this soon."   
"If he was truly yours to begin with," Yamato began. "He won't forget." 

To Be Continued.......   
-------------   
A.N.   
Go on!!!! To the next chapter!! This is gonna be a LOOOOOOONG Story!!!! 


	3. Long Vacation 3

Long Vacation 3 **Long Vacation**   
Part Three   
-----------   
**_I'll wait here to play you a_**   
**_Song tonight_**   
**_You'll be under the pale moonlight_**

**~Under The Moonlight~ (CAGNET)**   
-----------   
(The next morning) 

"Hey," he said walking out of his room ready to go out. "You haven't slept all night.."   
"I couldn't sleep," she smiled. "Well.. At least today's saturday...Where are you going?"   
He replied: "I'm going teach and be back at 12:00 Bye!!"   
"Bye!!"   
Just then, Yamato snuck his head back in.   
"I forgot," he said. "I'm kinda waiting for a phone call.. So if there's a phone, just let the machine get it okay?"   
"But what if it's for me?"   
"You can hear through the machine.."   
"Ok! Bye!!"   
"Bye!! And Remeber!!"   
"Yeah, yeah!!"   
As Yamato headed out the door. Mimi sighed to herself as she continued to look at the phone. Knots twisted in her stomach. Who was she kidding. He wouldn't call... 

Just then the phone rang. She let machine get it.   
"Mimi-senpai!!!!!!!" the voice said cheerfully. She sighed. It was Miyako. "Mimi-senpai!! I know you're there!! Pick up the phone!!" Mimi sighed again and picked up the phone.   
"Hi Miyako-chan," Mimi said.   
"Mimi-senpai," Miyako started. "I thought we could go out later and catch up!"   
"Miyako-chan," Mimi said. "I just talked to you yesterday.."   
"Yeah, well, I'll meet you in our usual noodle-stand 7:00 tonight ok?! My treat!!"   
"But-"   
"Aaaah!! I gotta go!! I gotta get the door!! I'll call you back in less than a minute ok?! Bye!!"   
"Miya-!" Mimi started but she already hung up.   
Mimi sighed to herself. Then the phone rung again. She picked it up.   
"Konnichiwa!!!!!!!!!" Mimi greeted expecting it to be Miyako, but it wasn't. 

----------   
(Noon) 

"Tadaima," Yamato said plainly as he walked in.   
"Welcome home!!!!!!!" Mimi greeted. "There was a call for you!"   
Yamato turned his attention to the phone and started pressing the buttons.   
"No message?"   
"That's because I picked it up!"   
"What?!"   
"It was from Mari!" she said smiling.   
"What did she say?!"   
"Nothing," she shrugged. "I picked up the phone with a 'hello!' and then she asked whether you were in, and I said 'Yamato's not in at the moment, who is speaking?' then she said 'Mari" and then I said 'Ah.. Mari! I've heard so much about you! I'm Mimi! Do you have any message?' and then she said 'No, that's allright, thank you anyway' and I said 'Ok, bye bye!' and she said 'bye!' and then I hung up." Mimi explained each and every detail and then let out a sigh of relief.   
"Aaaargh!!!!" Yamato screamed.   
"What?...."   
"I told you NOT to pick up the phone!!"   
"I thought it was for me!"   
"You could've waited for the message!"   
"Chill out Yamato!" she said. "You have a date with her today don't you?"   
"Listen!!" Yamato yelled. "Since you're living here WITHOUT having to pay the rent for a while, the least you could do is NOT get on my nerves??!!"   
Before she could reply, he slammed the door to his room.   
"Yamato!!" she said opening his door.   
"Aargh!!!" he said pushing her out. "And NEVER set foot in my room!!" With that he slammed the door in her face.   
"FINE!!" she said still standing out his door. "Yamato... You're making such a big deal out of this!!"   
Moments later he comes out and headed for the door.   
"Where are you going?!"   
"Out, which is NONE of your bussiness!" he grumbled and slammed the door.   
Mimi looked at the door. Maybe he really is mad... Then she turned back to continue filling her job form. 

-----------   
(At Night in the noodles stand) 

Mimi sighed to herself resting her chin on the palm of her hands.   
"Don't feel bad Mimi-senpai," Miyako said comforting her. "It's not your fault...."   
"Yeah," Mimi said taking a sip to her glass of beer. "Guees you're right... But you know what Miyako-chan..."   
"What?"   
"I still feel bad...."   
"Hmm..." Miyako said with an observing tone. "I've never seen you feel so guilty before...."   
"I am..." Mimi sighed.   
Just then two people came in and when Mimi saw who it was, it was Yamato with a girl beside him.   
Yamato looked at her and pretended he didn't know her.   
"Yamato!!" Mimi said cheerfully shaking his hand as he began to shrug her away sitting on the nearest table with the girl. "Ah!!! You must be Mari!!" Mimi shook her hand also.   
"Yes.." Mari said with a smile. "You must be Mimi-senpai. Yamato's cousin...."   
"Er.. Yeah..."   
"Hi!!" Miyako said beside Mimi. She shook Yamato's hand and Mari's. "You must be Yamato-senpai!! And nice to meet you two!! I'm Miyako!! Mimi-senpai's friend!!"   
"Eh.. Nice to meet you too.." Yamato said uncomfortably.   
Mimi began to sit beside Yamato as Miyako sat beside Mari.   
"Yamato," Mimi said with an enthiusiastic smile. "I'm sorry about what happened okay? I'm sure you could forgive me!"   
"Ok, ok!" Yamato whispered harsly. "You're forgiven! Now leave me alone!"   
"Yamato," Mimi laughed as she patted his shoulder turning to Mari. "he can be so cold sometimes, but when he's around you I'm sure he's as warm as warm can be!!"   
"Eh..." Mari said as she didn't know what to say.   
"Now tell me Mari-chan," Mimi said. "How was your date?! I think you guys look perfect together!!"   
"She's- she's always like this" Yamato stiffened a laugh to Mari.   
"Mari," Miyako said joining in. "Are you guys a 'thing' yet?!"   
Mari stood up uncomfortably. "Maybe I should go..."   
"I'll walk you home," Yamato said also getting up.   
"No! It's ok!" Mari said abruptly and started to run out of the restaurant.   
"Mari wait!" Mimi stopped laughing. Miyako got up also.   
"Mimi-senpai," Miyako said with a smile. "I have to go now, are you able to walk home allright?!"   
"Of course Miyako-chan!" Mimi smiled with a forced chuckle. "Yamato's here with me!" she said tugging onto his arm. Just then Yamato grabbed his hand away.   
"Do you know how annoying you are?!" Yamato yelled at her.   
With that, he ran out the door. Mimi was shocked. But she followed him out. 

"Why do you have to follow me?" Yamato asked her as cold as he can as he walked in the door to the apartement with Mimi following him.   
"Listen Yamato," Mimi pleaded. "Please!! I didn't know she was gonna react like that!!"   
"Well she's different than you!!" Yamato yelled. "You act like a four year old!! Act your age for once!! I can't stand you!! No wonder why Michael left you!"   
With that last sentence the whole room turned silent. Mimi looked at the ground avoiding his face, but she couldn't avoid the tears that spilled out.   
"You're right..." she said with a forced smile. "I should go.."   
"Mimi I'm sorry I-"   
Before he could continue she walked in her room and started to get out her suitcases.   
"Don't worry Yamato!" she said trying to sound cheerful. "I won't bother you anymore!"   
Yamato sighed as he took the cigarette on the table and started to light it. But then his eyes caught something. It was a job form. He looked at it as he inhaled the cigarette. Name: Tachikawa Mimi. Age: 28 Sex: Female Birthday: May.18th.   
Yamato then realized something. May 18th.. Then he looked at the calendar. Today...   
"Goodbye Yamato!" she said with a bag and a small suitcase. "I'll come to pick up the rest of my stuff tommorow.."   
"Mimi wait-!"   
But before he could say anything else. She was already out the door. He took a deep breath, ran his fingers through his hair, and put his cigarette down. He made his way to the piano and started to play as hard as he can. 

As Mimi walked out of the apartement building a song stopped her. It was his piano. And he was playing a song. A happy birthday song. She stopped and froze 5 metres from the apartement building door. She felt like crying and laughing at the same time. Michael didn't keep his promise. Here, in this world. She has never felt more useless in her entire life. Her whole life is falling apart. And here, she thought nobody remembered. But someone did.. After the song was over. He played another one, and it was the song.. The same one so she loved so much. She leaned on the nearest wall and started to cry. 

To be continued.........   
********   
A.N.   
Sorry!! I don't know when Mimi's birthday is!! And for anyone who still doesn't know how the song goes. [Click here][1]

   [1]: http://nane.topcities.com/closetoyou.mid



	4. Long Vacation 4

Long Vacation 4 **Long Vacation**   
Part Four   
-------------   
**_Pacing the floor, the room dissolves_**   
**_his head is falling_**   
**_the water in reserve_**   
**_has failed to preserve_**   
**_Boys in the court yard, the roof's on fire_**   
**_burning the complex - my dreams come next_**   
**_will you ever forget that this occurred_**

**~To Live And Die~ (CAGNET)**   
-------------   
Mimi closed the door behind her and he was still playing his piano. When he was done, she spoke.   
"I thought you don't play your piano for just anyone," she said.   
"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't really mean what I said. Besides.. You're not just anyone."   
She said nothing in reply. Just then the phone rang. Their eyes darted towards it but they both hesitated. The phone ran for the second time.   
"Pick it up," he said. "It might be him..."   
"No.." she said. "you pick it up!"   
"You!"   
"No!! You!"   
They both made their way to the telephone as it rang for the fifth time. Mimi shook his elbow.   
"Yamato! Pick it up!"   
"No way! You pick it up!!"   
"No!!" They both fumbled until the seventh ring where Yamato picked it up and forced it to her ear.   
A couple of seconds of fumbling again unti she spoke up "Moshi Moshi?.."   
"Mimi Nee-chan!" the voice said from the other line. "I know where you are! I'm coming over!!"   
Mimi abruptly hung up the phone and ran to the door. When she got to the door. she locked it.   
"What is it?.."   
Mimi shook her head when the doorbell rang.   
~DingDong~   
"Who is it?.." Yamato asked her. She leaned against the door as it started to knock.   
"Open up Mimi Nee-chan!" the voice from behind the door said. "We haven't seen each other in so long!"   
Yamato tried to open the door but Mimi struggled to keep it close.   
"What - Are.. You doing?!" Yamato whispered harshly. "Open the door!"   
A couple of seconds of fumbling and Yamato got his way again. He opened the door.   
"Hi!" a man in a black suit with slick hair said. "You must be my new big brother in law! Michael is it? My name is Ryuichi! Mimi's younger brother."   
"Eh... No.." Yamato said as Ryuichi pushed his way in with a girl following him to see Mimi.   
"Nee-chan," Ryuichi said. "I thought you were gonna move to a better place than this dump!"   
"Ryuichi!" Mimi glared. "What are you doing here?..."   
"Well, Happy Birthday!! I'll be living in this town now. I just opened a new club downtown!"   
Then Ryuichi made hisway to Yamato again. "I guess Michael has changed a lot in 2 years.. His hair used to be curly, but now he got style! I like it!"   
"That's not Michael!" Mimi yelled.   
"Oh?.. Then what's your name?" Ryuichi asked him.   
"Yamato.." he answer uncomfortably.   
"Nice... Meet my girlfriend, Rumiko," Ryuichi said intruducing them to the short black haired girl beside him. "You look better than Michael!! You have better style!! I like that kinda man for my sister!!"   
"Nice to meet you two.." Rumiko said with a smile.   
"Ryuichi!" Mimi said. "He's not what you think!"   
"Oh..? Then what?..."   
"Michael left me!" Mimi yelled. Silence filled the room.   
The four of them sat down on the couch as Mimi began to tell her little brother her story. 

"So you're staying here temporarily?" he asked.   
"Yeah.." she shrugged. "Until I get a decent job.."   
"I see..." then Ryuichi stood up. "Sorry I didn't get to celebrate your birthday Nee-chan. But tommorow, come to my club! Bring your friends along!" Ryuichi handed Yamato a card. Then he walked over to Yamato's piano. "Nice... Mind if I play it? My piano playing's a bit rusty.."   
"Well-" Before Yamato could answer Ryuichi was already playing it. Yamato couldn't say anything   
because he was amazed at the way Ryuichi was playing. He was good. Maybe even better than himself. "How'd you learn to play like that?"   
"I do it as a hobby," he shrugged. 

--------   
(Next day in the night club) 

Mimi had invited Mari along with Miyako and Yamato.   
"Sorry about what happened yesterday Mari," Mimi said. "I think I had a little too much drink.."   
"That's allright Mimi-senpai," Mari smiled. "I wasn't mad to begin with."   
Just then Ryuichi and Rumiko walked to their table and handed them each a drink.   
"On the house," he said. "Nice to see you again Yamato, Miyako, and.. who's this?.."   
"Oh," Mimi said. "This is Mari! She goes to the same piano school as Yamato."   
"Then," Ryuichi said taking her hand. "You must play us a song!" Ryuichi dragged her to the stage and started playing one of the keyboards with the rest of the band following. Mari hesitated at first, but then started to play. Soon, they were playing a duet. Yamato saw this from the table and felt a little jealousy arise.   
"Don't worry," Mimi assured him, but inside, she was assuring herself. "He's always like that." 

"Rumiko," Ryuichi said later at night. "I'm gonna walk Mari home. Take care of the stuff for me.."   
Rumiko just nodded as a reply. Deep inside, she was jelous too. On the other side, Yamato, Miyako, and Mimi watched the two walk away.   
"Mimi-senpai, Yamato-senpai," Miyako said. "Gotta go!! Bye!!"   
"Bye!!" Mimi said as she walked away. Mimi knew that Yamato was jelous.from his face, but she didn't say a word to him in their whole way back. 

--------------   
(In the apartement. 4:00 am) 

~DingDongDingDong~DingDongDingDong~   
Yamato and Mimi wiped their eyes as they opened the doors to their rooms and yawned. Who could be knocking at this hour. When Yamato opened the door both their eyes widened. It was Rumiko.   
"Ryuichi..." she said sniffing her tears away. "He didn't come home..." 

To be continued.......   
*************   
A.N.   
WAAAAAAAAAH!!!! Ok, Mimato fans, stay calm.. read the next chapters!! 


	5. Long Vacation 5

Long Vacation 5 **Long Vacation**   
Part Five   
-------------   
**_I'm not really sure of the words to say_**   
**_If only you knew that I feel this way_**   
**_I wanna give my heart to you_**   
**_Show me the way that you want me to_**

**~What Will I do~ (CAGNET)**   
-------------   
(The next morning) 

"Well Rumiko," Mimi said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure he'll come back."   
"Thank you," Rumiko said. "I should go now.."   
"I'll walk you to the lobby," Yamato said.   
Then Mimi watched the two leave the room with a concerned expression on her face. 

"Rumiko," Yamato said.   
"Yes?" she said.   
"When he gets home, can you call me?," Yamato asked.   
"Of course Yamato," Rumiko said. "I know how you must be feeling."   
With that, she walked away. Yamato sighed to himself and climbed back up the stairs, stuffing his hands in his jeans pocket. 

Hours later, the phone rang.   
Yamato picked up the phone.   
"Hello?", Yamato said.   
"Ryuichi has come home," Rumiko's voice said unemotionally from the other line and then hung up.   
Yamato stared at the phone in his hand. And hung up the phone. 

--------------   
(On the rooftop of the apartement building) 

"Oh lookie," Mimi said noticing a billboard with the writing 'Don't Worry, Be Happy!'. "I never noticed that.." Then, she turned to Yamato who was leaning on the railings, looking down.   
"Yamato," she said. "I know you're upset.. So.. Don't worry, be happy!"   
"What do you know?.." he said coldly. She smiled at him.   
"Come on Yamato!" she said cheerfully. "This is all your fault!"   
"What?! How is it my fault?!" he said annoyed at her comments.   
"You wouldn't confess to her!"   
"Right.. It's easier said than done.."   
"Come on," she said grabbing Yamato's shoulder's to face her. "Pretend I'm Mari! And the you'll say to her..." Mimi then hugged Yamato. " 'Mari.. I'm standing over here... Stand beside me... Be with me..' " Then, she let go of him. He just raised an eyebrow at her.   
"What?! You want me to try that?! Are you nuts?!"   
"Come on! Just try it! Come on! Pretend I'm Mari!"   
Yamato took a deep breath and grumbled a "fine.." A moment of silence passed between them. Just when she thought he wasn't gonna do it, she sighed to herself. Then, he unexpectedly hugged her, and silence surrounded them for a while.   
"I'm standing over here..." he said. "Stand beside me... Be with me..."   
They stayed a couple of seconds in the hug, then he let go.   
"How was that?" he asked. Mimi was unable to breathe at the moment. She had felt so warm and secure for just that one moment. It was such a wonderful feeling.   
Mimi forced a smile on her face. "Great!! Now you just have to try it on her!!"   
They both stayed in silence for a couple of minutes, just watching the scenery from the railings, but then something caught their eyes.   
"Yamato!" Mimi yelled. "That's Mari! She's over there!! Coming this way!"   
Yamato froze until Mimi pulled his arm. "Go on! Go on!!" Yamato looked in her eyes for a minute, then ran down the stairs.   
From the rooftop, Mimi looked down at the two. 

"Yamato-senpai," Mari said then reached in her bag. "I was gonna return this book to you..."   
Yamato reached out for the book and looked at her.   
"Well," Mari said. "I better be going now... Thanks for your time." With that she nodded and started to walk away.   
"Mari!" Yamato said. The girl stopped and turned around. Yamato ran up to catch up to her, and then hugged her. He found it as much as a surprise as she did.   
"I'm standing over here..." he began. "Stand beside me... Be with me..."   
A moment of silence as the two stayed that way. Just then, the girl wrapped her arms around his back.   
"Senpai.." she said softly. "I'll stay beside you..." 

From the rooftop, Mimi stood there, watching. With an expressionless face, watching the two new couples walk away. 

----------------   
(On the bridge) 

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Yamato said to his new girlfriend at his side watching the sunset.   
"Yeah..." she said with a smile but then frowned.   
"What is it?" he asked.   
"Nothing.. It's just that..." Mari began. "I find it hard to understand you sometimes senpai.."   
"What?"   
"When we talk... You usually seem so cold. I never thought you'd be able to say the words you said to me..."   
"Neither did I..."   
"And sometimes, you just seem distant.. Except to Mimi.. Maybe it's because she's your cousin and she's known you longer than I have..."   
Yamato forced a smile on his face. He had lied to her.. The truth is, he just started to know Mimi...   
"Mari.." he said to her.   
"Yes?..."   
"Yesterday.. When Ryuichi walked you home.. nothing happened right?" Yamato asked her.   
"Nothing..." Mari said as she looked back on the scenery as falshbacks crossed her mind. 

---*Flashback*---   
(In Mari's apartement) 

"Do you want anything to drink?" Mari asked Ryuichi.   
"Cofee would be great," he said. Moments later, she comes out holding a cup of coffee.   
She handed it to him and sat down beside him.   
"Do you ever think about it?" Ryuichi asked her.   
"What?"   
"Love..."   
"Eh?" she chuckled slightly. "Not really something I dwell on.."   
"What is the true meaning of a kiss?"   
"What?.." she asked, also shocked because he asked her these kinds of questions.   
"A kiss... Does it have any meaning at all?"   
"I don't know..."   
"Let's try," Ryuichi said cupping her face then kissed her. Never before has she felt so warm.   
It lasted more than she had expected. Then, they broke apart.   
"I better go," Ryuichi said. She nodded as he watched him leave. 

---*end of flashback*--- 

"Mari? Mari?" Yamato said snapping her out of her train of thoughts.   
"Gomen... The scenery is just so breathtaking.." she lied.   
He smiled then started to look in her eyes.   
"Mari..."   
"Senpai..."   
"Mari.." he said getting closer to her face until their lips was 3 millimetres apart.   
"Senpai..."   
Then they kissed. But it lasted shorter than they had expected.   
"I better go," Mari said.   
"I'll walk you home," Yamato said.   
She nodded in reply and they both walked together in that cunset. 

------------   
(In the apartement) 

~DingDong~   
The sound of the doorbell shook Mimi out of her train of thoughts as she watched the sunset.   
She sighed and opened the door. It was Ryuichi.   
"Ryuichi?"   
"Hey Neechan"   
"What are you doing here?"   
"I need advice.." he sighed as he flopped down on her couch. "I'm in love with Mari!!"   
"What?!" she said. "What happened last night?!"   
"Nothing!" he said. "That's just it... Nothing... We only kissed..."   
"And...."   
"And I feel this gravitational force pulling me towards her!! I've never felt this way before!!"   
"Oh..." she said. "What about Rumiko?..."   
"That's just it!!"   
"Exactly!! Stay with Rumiko!! It's better this way!! Mari deserves someone better than a player like you!!" Mimi said pointing it out to her little brother.   
"Gee... Thanks.." he muttered.   
She sighed. "Sorry... I didn't mean that.. It's just that Yamato's in love with her too and they just got together..."   
"What?!!"   
"Yeah, they're a couple now..."   
Ryuichi abruptly got up and grabbed his jacket. "I gotta go!!"   
"Ryuichi!!"   
Before she could stop him, he already ran out. 

--------   
(Later that night) 

"Thanks," Yamato said to Mimi as he took another sip of his wine.   
"For what?" she said as she poured herself another glass.   
"Because of you," he began with a smile. "We're together now..."   
"Oh.." Mimi said with a forced laugh. "I actually thought you wouldn't have the guts to do it..."   
"Yeah.. I thought so too.."   
Jus then the phone rang. Yamato got up to pick it up.   
"Hello?" Yamato said. "Mari... Yeah... Sure... I'll be right there..."   
After he hung up, Yamato began to put on his jacket.   
"Yamato," Mimi said getting up. "Where are you going?"   
"Mari said she needed to talk to me. she wanted me to come over."   
"Yamato!" Mimi said grabbing his hand. "I have a bad feeling about this.."   
"What are you saying? That I shouldn't go?! Let go of me!"   
"Yamato wait!" Mimi said still hanging to his hand that's trying to break free.   
Yamato sighed. "What?!"   
"How are you gonna get there?.."   
"How else? I don't have a car. I walk.. Take the-"   
"I'll drive you there..."   
"What?... You don't have a car.." 

The two sat in the white corolla.   
"So where did you get it?" Yamato asked her.   
"It's Miyako's," Mimi said. "Her and her boyfriend are on vacation for a couple of days, she's letting me use it."   
"Ah..." he said as he buckled his seat belt.   
A moment of silence passed them until Mimi spoke up.   
"Yamato.." Mimi said.   
"Yeah?..." Yamato looked at her waiting for the car to start.   
"How do you start a car...?"   
"Eh.." he said nervously. "You turn the key... and-"   
"Oh yeah!!" Mimi laughed as she turned the key and started to drive.. Very badly....   
After ten metres of Mimi's reckless driving, Yamato had to speak up.   
"Stop!" Yamato said. Mimi hit the brakes. "I'll drive.." 

--------------   
(In front of Mari's apartement) 

"I'll wait out here," Mimi said.   
"Don't!" he said. "I'll go home myself."   
"What are you talking about Yamato? I said I'll wait here!"   
"Mimi, just go!"   
Mimi got the look in his eyes and sighed. "Fine!"   
Yamato waited for Mimi to drive away and then went up to Mari's apartement. 

~DingDong~   
The door opened and there she stood.   
"Yamato Senpai," she said. "I-"   
Before she could say anything else, he pulled her into his arms. A couple of seconds later, he pulled away.   
"Gomen Senpai..." she looked down. "I can't be with you..."   
Yamato was speechless.   
"I'm in love with someone else..."   
"Is it... Ryuichi?"   
She said nothing in reply, just avoided his eyes. 

----------- 

On the lonely road, a white corolla driving at 100 km/h abruptly hit the brakes and turned back. 

To Be Continued.....   
------------   
A.N.   
Aaaaah!! Lookie!!!!! I finished 5 chapters in just a day!! I'm so proud of myself!!!!! I will probably finish this before my other "unfinished" fanfics. hehehe... 


	6. Long Vacation 6

Long Vacation 6 **Long Vacation**   
Part Six   
-------------   
**_The sky is tarnished with the sensitivity_**   
**_Have we failed to measure up ability_**   
**_Searching the closet for the left behind,_**   
**_Prerequisite yet this is so hard to find..._**

**~Here We Are Again~ (CAGNET)**   
-------------   
Yamato Ishida walked out of the apartement building he sighed to himself. Just when he thought that life was just about perfect, everything falls apart on you. Maybe love wasn't what he needed right now.. Maybe this was just a sign for him to focus on something else. Like his dream of becoming a famous pianist. He hasn't thought about that in a while. All of the sudden, he noticed a white corolla parked just 10 metres away from him. A woman had the side had her head up and was smoking a cigarette, staring at the moonlight.   
"I told you not to wait for me," he said coldly.   
"Well now, aren't you glad that I did?!" she smiled as she flicked her cigarette away.   
"No! I feel like walking home alone!" with that he walked past the car.   
Mimi sighed and started the car. She began to slowly follow him with the car.   
"Yamato you're being stupid!" she said.   
"What?! Me?! What's so stupid about wanting to walk home alone?!"   
"Yamato..." she said with a sigh. "Hey! I waited for you buddy!"   
"Why?!! Why do you have to wait for me?!!"   
Mimi hit the brakes and Yamato stopped walking.   
"Well at least drive me home!" she said getting out of the car.   
Yamato sighed and looked back to her. A moment of silence passed them by. Then Yamato gave in as he got in the driver's seat. 

----------   
(The next morning) 

Yamato Ishida flipped through the mail that fell down the slot. He flipped through them quickly.   
"Junk, junk, bills, junk,......" his hand stopped at a certain envelope. ~INVITATION~ it read.   
He opened the card quickly and gasped at the sight of his former roomate with another woman. ~You are invited to the wedding reception of Michael and Ayumi~.. He couldn't believe it. Just then, a hand slapped his back and he turned around to see a familiar grin.   
"Morning Yamato!!" she said as he quickly hid the letter behind his back. "Hey.. What's that?..."   
"N-Nothing!" he stuttered as he crumpled the paper. "J-Just junk!"   
"Yamato..." she said as she tried to take the crumpled piece of paper from his hand. "Give..it!"   
"N-No!" he said as they wrestled for it. They kept wrestling for about a couple of seconds until Mimi saw a small glimpse of the crumpled picture.   
"M-Michael!! It's Micheal!! Yamato!! Give it to me!!" she said she pulled the card from his hand causing a part of it to rip. She went down on her knees and held the picture close to her chest.   
"It's Michael...." she said half chuckling with tears that started to stream down her face. "He's getting married... With a woman.. named Ayumi..."   
She couldn't hold it back anymore. She started to sob on her knees, as she tried to fight the tears away. That's when she noticed the ripped piece. It was the head of the girl. She wiped away her tears quickly and turned to Yamato. He noticed and crumpled the other piece and put it in his mouth.   
"Yamato!!" she said as she ran up to him, struggling to open his mouth. "Open up!! Give it..To me!"   
Then, Yamato did the next best thing he could do. He swallowed it and then opened his mouth.   
"Ya..mato..." she said as her tears started to come back. He quickly brought her in his arms and they stood like there for a minute or two. Then, she looked up at him with her bloodshot eyes.   
"Yamato.." she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you..."   
When they parted, Yamato took a pill beside him and started to swallow it down with water.   
"What are you doing?" Mimi said looking at him.   
"In all my life," he said. "That's the first time I've ever swallowed paper..." 

Mimi layed on the couch with her her eyes. Yamato layed down on the arm chair as they were again at their attempt to make all the pain go away by drinking.   
"Yamato," she said sipping on her wine. "Life isn't fair is it?"   
"No... It isn't..."   
"I'm 28," she stiffled a laugh. "Unemployed or applied for them but never made through the first interview for 27 times in a row, and I don't even act my age, left by my fiance as he eloped with another woman..."   
"I'm 29, never suceeded in becoming a pianist, low paying job, never actually had anyone to love because somehow my cold attitude scares them away."   
"Guess we're both miserable..." Mimi sighed.   
"I'm not..."   
"Then I am..."   
A moment of silence, then Yamato spoke up.   
"At a time when everything doesn't go the way you plan or when it seems like the end of the world... Don't worry, Be happy! Don't rush into anything. Take time to relax and think. Just think of it as a Long Vacation from heaven.."   
"Long Vacation...." Mimi mouthed as a sad smile formed on her face.   
A moment of silence wrapped around them again...   
"I like that.." she said half-heartedly chuckling. "Yamato, you're always right.."   
Yamato made his way over to the piano and started to play the same [song][1].. The same song she loved.. The same song that always made her feel better. 

-------------   
(The next night in Ryuichi's night club) 

Yamato and Mimi sat on a round table. All of the sudden Miyako walked in the club dragging Mari behind her.   
"Come on!" Miyako said as she brought her up to the table where Yamato and Mimi were.   
"Yamato-senpai, Mimi-senpai," Mari nodded respectfully at them.   
"Ah Mari," Mimi greeted "Come have a seat!!"   
"Uh..." she hesitated a bit.   
"Come on," Yamato smiled at her. "Have a seat.."   
Mari smiled after hearing Yamato and sat down with them. Just then Ryuichi walked up to them with a tray of drinks in hand.   
"Ok, tequila for you and-" he stopped when he saw Mari. "Mari.."   
"Mari!" Miyako said in a singing voice. "He's here... Don't you wanna tell him something?"   
"Tell me what?" Ryuichi asked.   
"Uh..." Mari said uncomfortably.   
"Miyako!" Mimi said in a harsh whisper.   
"What?" Miyako said innocently. "Mari's in love with Ryuichi and I think she should tell him!"   
"Miyako that's enough!!" Mimi said harshly looking back to see the expression on Yamato's, Ryuichi's and Mari's face.   
"What?!" Miyako said loudly holding her head. "If you're in love with somebody aren't you supposed to tell them?! Aah!! My head hurts just thinking about stuff like these!"   
"You're.... In love with me?" Ryuichi asked unbelievably.   
Mari looked at him uncomfortably and ran out the doors.   
Yamato then took Ryuichi's hand and ran out the doors with him. Mimi also followed not far behind. 

"Mari!" Yamato yelled. She stopped in her tracks. Yamato caught up with her still dragging Ryuichi with him.   
"Let go of me!" Ryuichi said as he shook his hand off. Then he and Mari caught each other's gaze.   
Yamato took Mari's hand and Ryuichi's hand put them together until they were holding hands.   
"Don't deny the truth.." Yamato said. And with that, he nodded with a smile at them both and walked away. 

As soon as Yamato was out of sight, Ryuichi took Mari's other hand, and hugged her.   
"Ryuichi..."   
"He has a point... I'm in love with you..." Ryuichi said. 

----------- 

"Yamato wait!" Mimi said catching up to him. He noticed her and started to walk even faster. "Yamato! I said wait!!" This contiinued until he was practically running.   
When, they passed the bridge, Yamato stopped and rested his arms on the railings.   
"Why do you keep on following me?!" Yamato said harsly.   
"Well, I just wanted to say..." Mimi said with a smile also resting her arms on the railing. "Yamato.. You're a really nice person. I think you're probably the nicest person I've ever met in my entire life."   
He laughed a little. "Why is it.... When you compliment me.... I don't really feel like I'm being complimented.."   
They both chuckled a while but then silence enveloped them. They were just watching the scenery of the night and the moonlight.   
"Let's kiss.." he said suddenly.   
"Okay.." she replied casually shrugging her shoulders. She turned her face to him and closed her eys, but he didn't. Instead, he quickly turned his head closed his eyes and pecked her on the lips.   
Even though it was just for a short period of time. Less than a second... She couldn't help but feel just a little satisfied. 

To be continued...   
*******   
A.N.   
Bwaahahahaha!!!!!! Cliffhanger!!!! 

   [1]: http://nane.topcities.com/closetoyou.mid



	7. Long Vacation 7

Long Vacation 7 **Long Vacation**   
Part Seven   
-------------   
**_Are we crazy for feeling this way_**   
**_You used to laugh until you cried_**   
**_You and I keeping the world at bay_**   
**_We'd sit around all day_**

**~Deeper And Deeper~ (CAGNET)**   
-------------   
(At a noodle stand in the morning) 

"You guys did what?!!" Miyako shouted histerically with a smile as she stood up from her chair.   
"Shh!!" Mimi said as she pulled her back down. "We kissed, and that was all! It didn't even last a second!"   
"But still!" Miyako squealed. "It must have been so romantic!! Right?!"   
"Somewhat.... But not really... It means nothing..." she shrugged.   
"You lie!! A kiss never means NOTHING!!" Miyako said loudly and turned to the cook sitting beside them. "Right?!"   
"Eh.. Right..." the man nodded with a confused smile.   
"When you kiss a cousin or a brother it doesn't mean anything right?!" Mimi turned to him.   
"Eh.. Right.." the man nodded again.   
"But we're not talking about a cousin or a brother here, so it does right?!!" Miyako asked again.   
"Eh... Right..."   
"It doesn't matter if you don't feel anything right?!"   
"Eh... Right..." the man nodded at Mimi's comments.   
"Ah..." Miyako sighed. "Does Mimi-senpai has some kind of 'feelings' for Yamato?"   
"No way!!" Mimi yelled. "We're just friends!!"   
"And after last night..?"   
"We are STILL friends!!"   
"Oops!" Miyako said suddenly as she looked at her watch. "I have to help out in a fashion shoot in the park, you wanna come along?"   
"Sure!" 

------------   
(In the park) 

Mimii and Miyako swung themselves on the swing, eating ice cream, watching Hiroko as the centre of attention.   
"She makes me sick," Mimi said with a disgusted face.   
"How come you're eating ice cream and watching her at the same time?"   
"Well," Mimi said. "Ice cream beats down all the hate I have for her so that I can control myself and NOT go there and yank that stupid blonde wig on her head."   
"I don't think it's a wig..."   
"Who cares. I'll yank it anyways.."   
"Ah.. Good point."   
Just then, a basket ball came flying their way and knocked Mimi down from the swing. Good thing she has finished her ice cream. She landed hard on the sand.Just before she was gonna get up, a hand was in front of her. When she looked up, she saw a man, with long straight black hair that fell just below the ear.   
"I'm sorry about that.." the man with pleading eyes said. Mimi took his hand and wiped the sand from her pants.   
"It's all right," Mimi laughed and then noticed he was staring at her.   
"I think you look familiar..." he said. "Like I've seen your face before..."   
"Oh!" Miyako interrupted. "She's the girl in the magazine who did the 'Pocari Sweat' advertisement."   
"Ah yes," the man said. "And you also did the 'Nivea Lotion' commercial too if I'm not mistaken."   
"Yeah," she nodded chuckling. "But that was a long time ago!"   
"My name is Kurashige," the man said shaking her hand. "I'm a photographer."   
"Nice to meet you!" Mimi said cheerfully. "My name is-"   
"Mimi, and you're a model."   
"Yeah.. How did you know?" she said a bit surprised. "Well, actually.. I'm not a model anymore.."   
"You're not?"   
"No..." she chuckled. "I was fired!"   
"You were?"   
"Yep" she nodded with a smile.   
"So what do you do now?"   
"I'm currently on a 'Looong Vacation'!"   
They both giggled at her remark and then he passed the ball to her.   
"You two up for a game of basketball?"   
"Sure!!" Mimi and Miyako both exclaimed.   
What Mimi didn't notice was that when she was busy playing basketball, Kurashige was busy taking pictures of her. 

------------   
(At the apartement) 

"Tadaima!!!" Mimi greeted as Yamato passed her a can of beer.   
"Welcome home.." then he studied her face carefully. "You're awfully cheery today.."   
"Aren't I always?" she asked.   
"Well.. Did something happen today?"   
"I never realized how much I enjoyed playing basketball!!" Then, she took Yamato's hand and led him out "Come on!!"   
"Wh-Where are we going?!"   
"To the basketball court silly!!" 

The two played basketball for about an hour or so just enjoying themselves.   
"Yamato," Mimi said sitting on the court as Yamato kept shooting and playing. "Do you ever wonder about growing older?.."   
"Sometimes," he said as he shot the ball in the hoop. "Why?"   
"Well.. When I'm 64.. You'll be 65... Age wouldn't matter anymore..."   
"So?"   
"I think when I'm 64 and you're 65, I'd want to marry you! It wouldn't matter who's older or younger! Age wouldn't matter anymore!!"   
"Er..." Yamato said with the ball in hand. "When I'm 65.. I'd want to marry someone who's... 66!"   
"What difference does it make?!"   
"Well.. For sure.. If she's older, she'd be more mature..." he teased.   
"What are you saying huh?!"   
"I'm saying that you talk too much and act like a little kid," he laughed as she grumbled a 'whatever'. 

-----------   
(The next morning) 

Mimi rushed out her room in her best bussiness suit.   
"Another job interview?" Yamato said chewing on his toast.   
"Wish me luck!!" she said with a thumbs up. "This is my 28th try!!"   
"Good luck," Yamato said to her for the 28th time.   
"Thanks!" she squealed as she glanced at her watch. "OMG!! I'll be late!! Bye!!!" With that she ruched out the door. Yamato just shook his head with a small chuckle. 

-----------   
(In the office) 

"Ah!!" Mimi squealed as she bumped into some guy, dropping all the papers he had in his hand.   
"I'm SO sorry!!!" Mimi said kneeling down to pick up his papers.   
"It's allright Mimi," a familiar voice said. She looked up and saw Kurashige.   
"Kurashige!" Mimi said happily. "What are you doing here?!"   
"Er.." he smiled. "I work here.."   
"Ah..." she said and then laughed. "That was a stupid question!"   
"What are you doing here?" he asked.   
"I'm going for a job interview," she said witha smile.   
"Ah..." he said with a smile. "Good luck!"   
"Thanks!!" she said as she started to walk away.   
"Wait Mimi!!" he said. She stopped in her tracks and turned around. "Are you busy tonight?" 

-----------   
(Later that afternoon) 

"Tadaima!!"   
"Hey," Yamato greeted. "How did the interview go?"   
"It blows...." She sighed and threw her purse on the couch. "ANOTHER opportunity I messed up because they looked at my resume with that I don't think she's qualified' look!!"   
"How do you know?"   
"Hey!" she said. "I've been through more than 25 job interviews and the face he had given to me was the same as the others!" She sighed again then smiled. "Ah well... The good thing is.. That I have a date with a handsome man tonight!!"   
"Handsome man?..." Yamato raised an eyebrow.   
"We met yesterday when I went to the shooting with Miyako! His name is Kurashige!! He was really nice!! He played basketball with me!!"   
"Oh," he said. "That's why you started to like basketball so much..."   
"Na-ah!!" she complained. "I've had a lot in my mind lately and when I played basketball, it just made me relax again!"   
"Oh.." Yamato just said in reply. "I see..." 

---------   
(Later that night) 

Kurashige opened his car door for Mimi to get out. He had parked in front of the apartement.   
"Thanks Kurashige," she giggled. "I had a really great time tonight!!"   
"I'm glad," he smiled. "By the way, how was the interview?"   
"Ugh," she made a face. "It sucked."   
"I'm glad," he said with a smile.   
"What?!"   
"That means I can offer you a job as my assistant in my studio.."   
"But.. I don't know anything about photography!"   
"It's easy," he laughed. "My last assistant didn't know anything about it either, but it's an easy job to learn.."   
"Really..?"   
"Yeah..."   
They both stared into each other's eyes for a moment, but was distracted when she noticed Yamato walk by. It seems he had just came back from the store.   
"Hi Yamato!!" she waved to him. Yamato just nodded at them both and walked away, catching Kurashige's eyes before he did so.   
"Who was that?" Kurashige said.   
"Oh!" she said. "That's my.... neighbour! He's almost like a brother to me!"   
"Oh.. I see.."   
"Well... I better go now..." Mimi said.   
"Ok.." Kurashige said and they shook hands. "Thank's for your time.."   
"No!" she laughed. "Kurashige! If someone should be thankful it's me! Thanks..."   
"Ok.. I'll see you around..."   
"Yeah.. See you..."   
Before he could do anything else, Mimi kissed him on the cheek and walked in her apartement 

--------   
(On the rooftop) 

"Hey..." she greeted Yamato who was leaning on the railing sipping his beer.   
"I take it my neighbour had a good time on her date?" he said coldly.   
"Sorry..." she said. "I didn't wanna make a bad impression.."   
"Oh, so now I'm a bad impression?"   
"I didn't mean that!" she said. "Listen.. Just forget it okay?!"   
"Fine.." he said bluntly.   
"The good news is," she said excitedly. "He gave me a job!! I know I don't know anything about photography, but I'll try as hard as I can to learn quickly!!"   
He forced a smile at her. "That's.. great!" 

To be continued....   
***********   
A.N.   
Bwahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Is Yamato... jealous???!!!!!!!! >. 


	8. Long Vacation 8

Long Vacation 8 **Long Vacation**   
Part Eight   
-------------   
**_To feel your touch_**   
**_To see your smile_**   
**_But I can't find you_**

**~Under The moonlight~ (CAGNET)**   
-------------   
(Late that night) 

~DingDong~   
Mimi opened the door to see his brother with a scar on his face.   
"Ryuichi?!" Mimi said. "What happened to your face?!"   
"Rumiko scratched me," he growled. "I told her I wanted to break up, and then she started to dis Mari, and so I defended her! And then... She scratched me and kicked me out of the apartement.."   
"So I suppose you wanna stay here now eh?" Mimi sighed as they both walked in.   
"Just temporarily.." 

(In Mimi's room)   
"Nee-chan," Ryuichi said. "How is your love life?"   
"I met a handsome photographer!" she squealed. "And now I have a job!!"   
"So you'll be moving out then..."   
"Well," she said. "Yeah... But probably in a few weeks or so..."   
"Oh.. Are you gonna marry him?"   
"Kurashige? I've only had ONE date with him... But... He seems really nice, nicer than Michael, and he seems like husband material... If things go well... maybe!" 

Outside the door, Yamato Ishida stared at the ground with an expressionless face for a minute before putting a bottle of alcohol down beside the door. 

"Ah!" Mimi said. "Your scar! It's bleeding again! Stop picking it! I'll get a bottle of alcohol!"   
When she opened the door, she noticed the bottle on the floor. She picked it up then stared at Yamato's door for a moment before closing her door. 

-------------   
(Mimi's work: She's been working for a week now) 

"Mimi," Kurashige said. "You are by far the most dependable and attractive assistant I've ever had!"   
"Thanks!!" she grinned. "Can I do anything else for you?"   
"Actually there is.." he said rummaging through his bag and then handing her an envelope. "Would you be able to deliver this to 534 Nishi Street, the large blue building, 15th floor, room number 1504, to Fujiyama-san. It's VERY IMPORTANT. The deadline is in 3 days."   
"Yes sir!" she said putting the side of her palm on her forehead with a wink. "Count on me!!"   
He laughed and watched the girl walk out with the envelope. 

Mimi walked down the bus with the envelope in hand. When an old lady with some grocery bags was having trouble stepping down. She took her time to help her and to increase her good deeds. When the lady left, she realized, the envelope wasn't in her hands anymore. She looked back at the bus that was already turning around the corner.   
"Wait!!!!!" Mimi yelled chasing the bus. 

-------------   
(At Night) 

"Yamato... Yamato.. Yamato..." she panicked as she paces back and fourth. "What am I gonna do?!! He'll never trust me again!! He told me I was dependable!! Aaaargh!!! This is so stressing.."   
"Maybe you should-" Yamato said in reply.   
"I know!!" she snapped her fingers. "I'll wake up VERY early today before any busses leave and I can check!!!! Yess!!! I'm gonna go plan now!! Tommorow's a big day!! Thanks Yamato!!!"   
"Your Welcome?..." 

--------------   
(Next Day) 

"Kurashige?..." Mimi said hestating. She has searched all morning for the envelope but couldn't find it. "I'm sorry..." She put her head down. "But I lost the envelope!" She looked up to face him.   
"You lost it?!" he said as he took a deep breath.   
"I tried to look for it all morning but I couldn't find it! And I know you must be-"   
"Mimi!" he said running his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Explaining won't solve anything. Why didn't you tell me sooner?! But.." he sighed. "We can get through this.. Even if the results won't be the same."   
"Well," she said. "What can I do to help?!"   
"Right now," he sighed. "Go home and get some rest..."   
"Oh.." 

------------   
(At Yamato's piano school) 

"Yamato," a man around the age of 50 called him.   
"Yes Seta-san?" Yamato said nervously.   
"About this Piano contest..." he said holding out the paper. "I really hope you'll enter.."   
"Eh.." he laughed stiffly. "I don't think I can..."   
"Why not?" he said. "Isn't it your dream to become a famous musician?"   
"Well yes, but-"   
"Yamato.." Seta-san said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Don't let every opportunity pass you by..."   
"What are you talking about?"   
"When you play your piano Yamato... Sometimes I still think you're not giving it all..."   
"What?"   
"Your heart... Sometimes you only play with this," he said pointing to his head then to his chest. "When you should also play with this... I know you can do it Yamato... I've seen you do it before, I'm sure you can do it again..."   
Yamato looked at the paper in his hand. "Who else did you reccomend this to?"   
"You, and Miyazawa Mari," he said. "I hope you both will make me proud. You make it through this contest, you make it in the finals. You win in the finals, you get a music scholarship in Boston."   
With that, he nodded and walked away. 

-------------   
(That evening in the cafe) 

"Okay.." Mimi took a deep breath. "I can't believe I can't find it!! I have to resign tonight!!"   
"You do?.." Miyako asked. "You haven't slept in two nights for that!"   
"I lost his trust!! I can't help but feel bad if I don't!!" she sighed.   
She made her way to the nearest public phone and dialed Yamato's number.   
"Hello?" the voice on the line said.   
"Yamato?" Mimi said. "We are going to try to get drunk again tonight because I lost a job and you're broken hearted!"   
"But I'm not-"   
"Prepare the wine brother," she sighed. "I'll be home later.."   
With that, she hung up the phone. 

--------------   
(In the office) 

An old woman walked in the door.   
"Yes mam," Kurashige asked. "May I help you?"   
Then, he noticed the woman was carrying an envelope.   
------   
"Kurashige..." Mimi said knocking the door of the office.   
"Mimi!" Kurashige said with a smile.   
"Here," she said handing a white envelope to him.   
"What's this?" he looked at it.   
"My resignation..." she said. "I'm sorry I lost the envelope and your trust I-"   
"Mimi," he cut her off. "We got the envelope back!"   
"What?!" she exclaimed.   
"A lady came in today and handed it to us," he explained. "She told me what happened. She carried it by accident. You don't have to resign.. Actually.. I'm quite impressed."   
"Really?... I don't?? ... You are?..." Mimi said in disbelief as she sat down on the couch.   
"Mimi..." He began looking out the window. "I'm very impressed by everything you do.. And sometimes, when I see you, I have this feeling... Mimi I-" he turned around to look at her and found her sleeping on the couch. He laughed to himself and covered her with a blanket. 

-----------   
(In the apartement) 

Yamato Ishida watched the clock on the wall. Midnight. She still hasn't come home. She called at around 7:00 pm or so, what took her so long? He looked at the bottle of wine and two glasses he prepared. He opened it and poured some into his glass. He sipped the wine as he walked to the window, just staring at nothing.   
What was wrong with him? Why does he keep thinking about her? Is their friendship dying somehow..?? They talk... They still do.. Just not as often as they used to... Maybe he was hoping that they would catch up tonight... 

----------   
(6:00 am that morning) 

Mimi slurred from her sleeping position and realized where she was. She sat up wiping the sleepy stuff from her eyes as the smell of tea flooded her nose. She rubbed her eyes and sat up quickly as soon she saw Kurashige.   
"I'm sorry!!" she said quickly and blushing. "What were you saying?!"   
"I was saying...." he said sitting next to her. "I think I'm falling in love with you..."   
"What?...." she said shocked. She abruptly stood up and started to cry and smile at the same time.   
"Mimi?..."   
"I'm sorry..." she said still crying and chuckling, pacing around the room, then she stopped. "I thought you said you were falling in love with me..."   
"I did..."   
She started to wipe her tears away and chuckling at the same time. "You.. did...?"   
"Yes... I love you..."   
She started to cry again.   
"What is it?"   
"It's just that.... I never thought that... anybody would.... I've always wanted to hear words like that..." she smiled at him in between sniffles. "Thank you.. For loving me...."   
He stood up and came closer to her. He slowly leaned his head down so his lips would meet hers. And she welcomed it.... 

--------------   
(Morning: In the basketball court) 

Yamato found himself waking up a bit too early today, which was weird because he only slept for a few hours. He was playing basketball by himself. Just as he shot the ball from the corner, he missed and it rolled to the fence. That's when he noticed Mimi picking up the ball. They found themselves not reacting... Just staring from their 10 metres distance. 

To be continued....   
******** 


	9. Long Vacation 9

Long Vacation 9 **Long Vacation**   
Part Nine   
**---------------**   
**_If I ever broke down_**   
**_gave you what I felt now_**   
**_Would you still hang around?_**

**~Deeper and Deeper~ (CAGNET)**   
**---------------**

"Hey..." he said as she passed the ball back to him.   
"Hi.." she said with a forced smile.   
"What's up?"   
"He said he loved me..."   
"Really?" he said, then chuckled after 5 seconds of silence. "That's great!"   
"Yeah.." she chuckled stiffly. "I think I'll be moving out soon..."   
"Oh.." he said. "Well... When?..."   
"Maybe this week.."   
"Oh.."   
A moment of silence wrapped around them, then he broke it.   
"That's great..." he said forcing a smile.   
"Well.." she said grabbing the ball from his hand and shot the ball into the ring. "What's new?!"   
"I have a contest coming up soon..."   
"Cool!! I wish you luck!!"   
"Yeah whatever..." he mumbled getting the rebound.   
"What's the prize?"   
"Making it into the finals"   
"What's that prize?"   
"A music scholarship in Boston."   
"Oh.."   
"Yeah..." 

------   
(At Yamato's piano school) 

Yamato pressed his fingers on the ivory keys to end the song. He then sighed to himself.   
"Well?" Yamato said looking over to Seta-san. Then, he noticed the dissapointed expression on his face. "What... is wrong with it?"   
"The question is Yamato," Seta san said. "What is wrong with you?..."   
Yamato chuckled stiffly. "Nothing.."   
"Yamato," Seta-san said. "The contest is in two days Yamato. Maybe you should go home." 

---------   
(Mimi's last night in the apartement) 

"Where could Ryuichi and Miyako be?!" Mimi whined to Yamato. "This is my last day in this apartement!! We're supposed to have a barbercue!"   
"Ok," he shrugged. "Well let's get things ready first. Maybe they're late."   
They started to set the table and barberque on the rooftop. 

(In the lobby)   
"Hey, Miyako!" Ryuichi said as he started to walk up the stairs, but then Miyako pulled him back.   
"Stop!" she whispered harshly.   
"What?!" he whispered back.   
"Today is Mimi-senpai and Yamato-senpai's last night together.."   
"So?" Ryuichi shrugged.   
"Hello?!" Miyako waved her hand over his face. "Haven't you heard the song called Unforgotten love"? It's their song!"   
"It is? Who said?"   
"I said!" Miyako said, then she started to sing and dance. "~A love that's unforgotten~ Ah! ~ I didn't realize I love you~ Ah! ~ Until you're gone.. ~ Ah!! ~"   
"Ah...." Ryuichi said nodding. "Ok... I get it..." 

(In the rooftop) 

"Yamato," Mimi said. "Maybe we should move the bench over there!"   
"No way!"   
"Why not?!"   
"If it rains-"   
"It's not gonna rain!"   
"Fine.." he grumbled as he helped her move the bench. "Are you happy now?"   
"Much.." she smiled. Just then, a grumble was heard from the sky and rain started to pour heavily.   
"See? I told you so!"   
"Shut up!" she said.   
"Now it's too late to move it back!"   
They both headed inside the building.   
"You never listen to me..." he shook his head.   
"It's already 8:00 pm anyways.. They're over two hours late!" Mimi whined.   
They both got in the apartement. 

"Yamato," she sighedas she slouched down on the couch. "We shouldn't be fighting..."   
"I know..." he said sitting on the floor leaning to the wall.   
A moment of silence wrapped around them, but she broke it.   
"Oh yeah," she said. "How are things going with your practices? The contest is in two days..."   
"Well..." he sighed. "Practice is Practice.... By the way, how are things with you and... what's his name?" he said trying to change the subject.   
"Kurashige," she corrected. "It's good so far, for a week relationship."   
"Well," he said. "Are you going to marry him?.."   
"I don't know..." she smiled. "I guess... If he asks..."   
"Oh.." he said. "That's interesting..."   
"What?" she said as she noticed the expression on his face.   
"Well, I don't know," he shrugged. "You just started to know him.."   
"So?... He's not like that!"   
"I didn't say he is! I just meant that you shouldn't make quick decisions like that when you barely know the person!"   
"Well it's NOT like I barely know him!"   
"Ok, maybe you've known him for what? 3 weeks now?! Maybe less? I can't believe you.."   
"What?! Because of that?! When you love somebody, time doesn't matter!! All you wanna do is be with them!" Mimi yelled getting up.   
"Do you love him?!" he asked also getting up.   
"Since when do you care?!!" Mimi yelled as she walked angrily to her room and slammed the door.   
"Fine!!" He yelled back to the door. "I don't care!!"   
Yamato Ishida huffed to himself reaching for the pack of cigarettes in his pocket. 

(In the Morning) 

Yamato Ishida woke up and walked out of his room. The place seemed empty. 8:05 am. Mimi would usually already be up at this time. That's when he rushed and opened the door to her room.   
Empty. Except for a pack of fireworks on top of the bed. He took a deep breath as he ran his fingers through his hair. He walked out of the room, carrying the fireworks in hand. He set it down and took a piece of cigarette on the table. He couldn't stop cursing himself as he inhaled the bitter scent of the tobacco. 

Mimi Tachikawa looked back to the building she just stepped out of 5 minutes ago. She sighed, setting her suitcase down. She kept looking at it for a couple of seconds. Maybe she should've waited until he woke up.. She felt somehow guilty for last night. She glanced at her watch. 8:05 am.   
Yamato should be awake by now... But then again, it's sunday.. Everyone sleeps in on sunday. She picked her suitcase back up and started walking again, taking very slow steps. Five seconds later, she stopped and looked back as she set her suitcase down again. She focused on the window. She took a deep breath.   
"YAMATOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled as hard as she can.   


"Yamatooooo!!!!!!!!!!!"   
Yamato stood up from the couch and froze so he can make sure he heard right.   
"Yamatooooo!!!!!!!!!!! Yamatooooo!!!!!!!!!!!"   
He rushed to the window and scanned the streets. His eyes quickly found the pink haired woman with a large smile on her face waving her hand.   
"Yeaaaaaaaah??!!!" He replied also smiling back.   
"Bye Bye!!!!!" she said waving.   
"Wait!!" he said. He rushed back and grabbed the fireworks. "You forgot this!!!!!"   
"Oh!!! That was supposed to be for the barberque!!! I won't need it anymore!!!! Keep it!!!"   
"Ok!!!!"   
" Well then, Bye Bye!!!!!! You've been a great brother!!!!" she said waving.   
"Bye..." Yamato said with a forced smile just waving a small hand at her.   
She quickly blew him a kiss, picked up her suitcase and kept walking cheerfully, but he still watched her walk away... Brother.... That was all... Was this going to be the last time they meet?... 

Mimi walked along the sidewalk with an expressionless face. She couldn't explain what she was feeling at the moment. All the mixed emotions jumbled up inside her stomach. She wanted to look back but didn't. She kept walking to reach her destination. 

To be continued..... 


	10. Long Vacation 10

Long Vacation 10 **Long Vacation**   
Part Ten   
---------   
**_Hear your voice_**   
**_Taste your lips_**   
**_You know I want to_**   
**_To think of you_**   
**_Only you_**   
**_You're on my mind_**

**~Under The Moonlight~ (CAGNET)**   
---------   
(At Mimi's work) 

Mimi looked at the clock on the wall. 11:45 pm. Soon, it became 12:00. The contest must be starting right now. People in her work place were rushing here and there for another shooting. She knew she shouldn't but she needed to... Somehow...   
After five minutes, she made up her mind. She went over to Kurashige.   
"Kurashige," Mimi bowed in respect to him "I really need this afternoon off. I'd be really glad if you'd give it to me... But if-" She closed her eyes. Praying that he'd say yes.   
"Ok..." he shrugged.   
"I understand..." she sighed and starts to walk away.   
"Mimi, I said it's all right!"   
"What?..." Mimi turned around.   
"Yes.. You can take the afternoon off..."   
"Oh Thank you!!!!!!!" she said hugging him and planting a kiss on his cheek. "Bye!!!" 

--------   
(At the contest) 

"And our next contestant is... Ishida Yamato?" one of the judges called him foreward.   
He walked on the stage and bowed to recieve applauses from only 30 people. Well.. This contest is small.. The only ones invited were contestants and their closes families... Too bad no one was there to cheer him on. Except for Mari and Seta-san, nobody else...   
Yamato sat on the wooden piano chair and adjusted it to his comfort. Then, he played. Perfectly.   
When he was done, he stood up and bowed again to recieve another applause, but when he looked up, something caught his eye. A pink haired woman, standing in front of the entrance. He knew who it was of course. He walked down the stage and made his way to the exit with her. 

"What are you doing here?" he said coldly.   
"Er...." she said smiling then reaching into her purse. "I came to give you this!!"   
A white piece of paper, the shape of a tag, with some writing on it.   
"What's this?" he said taking it from her hands.   
"It's a good luck charm!!" she said. "I got it from the temple down on-"   
"Listen," he said. "You don't need to do this. Stop taking me as your brother or something..."   
"What?..." she said as her smile faded.   
"I know. You always take me as a brother, and I don't need that okay?! I don't need to be anyone's brother!"   
A couple of seconds passed by as they stared at each other with fire blazing in their eyes.   
"Oh yeah?!!" Mimi raged at him. "That's funny, cause I don't need to be anyone's COUSIN either!"   
With that she stormed off as he, for the second time, sighed to himself as watched her walk away. 

-------   
(After the contest at the Piano School) 

"Yamato," Seta-san said. "Congratulations! You made it to the finals."   
"Thank you Seta-san," Yamato said.   
"But there are some people here who wants to see you..."   
"See me?..."   
He walked into the room with Seta-san and saw 2 men dressed in bussiness suit sitting on the desk. One of them had thick grey hair, around the age of 50, and the other looked around the age of 30 with thick black hair.   
He and Seta-san also sat down to face them.   
"Ishida Yamato!" the man with black hair said as they all shook hands. "Congratulations!"   
"Thank you..." Yamato nodded.   
"We came to offer you a deal..."   
"A deal?.."   
"How would you like to become famous?"   
"Eh?" Yamato chocked on words to say. Of course he wanted to become famous! "What do you mean?"   
"Are you interested?"   
"Er.. Yeah!" Yamato said enthusiastically.   
"But..." the man started. "You have to not enter the final contest."   
"What?..." Yamato said as his face fell. "I don't understand..."   
"Well, if you don't win... That will affect the sales... But... It's entirely up to you."   
"I-" Yamato started as the man handed him a card.   
"Excuse me," the man with grey hair spoke up. "I think that Ishida Yamato won't be able to win."   
The whole room grew silent. "I think the winner will be Miyazawa Mari... Yamato will not be able to win if he doesn't change the way he plays... And it's gonna take a miracle to change it in this short while.." 

"Yamato," Seta-san said as he was about to walk out of the building. "Wait a second."   
Yamato made his way back to him as the mad put a hand on his shoulder.   
"Seta-san," Yamato said. "What do you think I should do if I won't be able to win?"   
"Yamato," Seta-san said with a smile. "You can win..."   
"What do you mean?"   
"When you play," Seta-san said. "I can feel something is bothering you, and when you play, you're still thinking about it... That's why the song is never perfect."   
"And what should I do?"   
"Now for this contest, you should create a song..."   
"Yeah," he laughed stiffly. "I know..."   
"A song that reflects every single feeling you have deep inside that gut of yours. Play it out... I believe you can do it..." 

--------------   
(Yamato's apartement) 

Yamato slouched down on the couch as the phone rang. He took the phone from the table.   
"Moshi moshi," he said.   
"Yamato?" a voice from the other line said.   
"Mimi..." he said.   
"How did the contest go?!" she said in a cheery voice.   
"I made it," he responded emotionlessly.   
"That's great!!" she said before a moment of silence. "Listen.. I'm sorry about what happened today.. I mean I never thought that I bothered you so much that-"   
"No," he interrupted. "It wasn't you... I was just in a crappy mood."   
"Oh..." she said and then giggled a bit. "Then... Next time, I'll remember to avoid you when you're in a crappy mood.."   
Another moment of silence.   
"Yamato..." Mimi said. "If you win... You'll go to Boston right?"   
"I guess.. That's IF I win..."   
"You'll win... I know you will..."   
"I don't know about that... How are things with you and Kurashige?"   
"Great.." she said. "Yesterday I just found out that he was married before but got a divorce.. And he has a son with his ex-wife too.."   
"Oh?.."   
"Yeah... But I think he's cute.. His name is Tetsuo. He's really nice!"   
"Oh..." he said. "Are you gonna marry him?"   
"If he asks, probably," Mimi said. "He's really great, and I'm not getting any younger..."   
"Oh.. I see.."   
"But in case he leaves me like Michael, I won't wear that traditional white kimono to run down the streets anymore" she giggled.   
"So then just the normal wedding dress?"   
"Yeah... I guess... I want to see myself wearing something like that."   
"That's nice... I want to see too..."   
Another moment of silence, but Mimi broke it.   
"Yamato," she said. "I was just thinking... Can you play that song for me?"   
"What song?" he asked.   
"You know.. The one that goes.. Dum.. Dum Dum Dum..." she sang the chords.   
"Er..."   
"Please Yamato!" she said. "This is the last favour for the ever so beautiful Mimi!! Please!!"   
"Er..." he hesitated a bit. "All right.."   
He set the phone down on the Piano and started to play [the song][1]. 

Mimi Tachikawa layed her head down on the couch of her apartement after she switched to the speaker phones. As she listened to the song, tears started to fall without her knowing why. 

--------------   
(In the street that afternoon) 

"Yamato-senpai!!" Mari greeted as she ran over to him.   
"Hi Mari!" Yamato smiled. "What's new?"   
"Nothing much," she shrugged. "I never got a chance to thank you..."   
"It was no problem."   
"Well, how about me treating you to lunch?!"   
"No.. That's okay..."   
"Come on..." she pulled his hands as she began to cross the street.   
"Mari..." he said as he tried to pull back. Just then, a large truck got closer but Yamato saw it. "Mari!! Watch out!!!" He quickly pulled her to him and caused them to hit a brick wall near them.   
"Senpai!" Mari said as she looked at his hand. It was bleeding.   
"It's okay," he chuckled stiffly as he wiped away the blood on his hands. "I better go."   
He walked away with many things colliding in his head. 

To be continued.... 

   [1]: http://nane.topcities.com/closetoyou.mid



	11. Long Vacation 11

Long Vacation 11 **Long Vacation**   
Part Eleven   
---------   
**_If you could see the love in my eyes_**   
**_You should know that I'm on your side_**

**~What Will I Do~ (CAGNET)**   
---------   
(At the noodle stand later that night) 

Yamato sighed and stared at his bandaged hand.   
"Are you ordering anything?" the cook asked him snapping him out of his thoughts.   
"Oh, yeah," Yamato said. "The usual.."   
"All right," the cook said. "What happened to your lady friend?"   
"What?" Yamato said cluelessly.   
"You know.." the cook said. "The cute pink haired woman. Haven't seen her around lately."   
"Oh," he said. "She moved..."   
"Oh.. That's too bad.. It gets kinda lonely without her around..."   
"Yeah..." Yamato nodded with a forced smile as the cook walked away. "....It sure does..." 

--------- 

Yamato walked in his apartement. He sighed to himself as he was about to say 'Tadaima' but didn't.   
He quickly set his bag down and opened the fridge. He took out a bottle of water and grabbed a glass from the counter. He stared at it for a while... 

**flashback** 

After she took her shower she went into the fridge and grabbed a large bottle of water. Yamato walked out of his room, also wanting to get a glass of water. She opened the bottle and started drinking right from it. Yamato saw that and tapped her shoulder. She looked at him, still drinking from the bottle, then, put it down.   
"Hmm??"   
"Next time you're gonna drink water," he said handing a glass to her. "Use this."   
She looked at it for a couple of seconds, then a mischevious grin swept across her face.   
"Ah..." she said slyly. "I see..."   
"What?"   
"You're afraid right?!"   
"A-Afraid?! Of what?!"   
"You're afraid that with this, our lips will somehow be connected!! Like... a.... kiss!!" she laughed placing the tip of her fingers from her lips, to the mouth of the bottle, then to his at every syllable. He growled at her annoyingly wiping his lips. 

**end of flashback** 

Yamato Ishida opened the cap, stared at it for a minute, then put his glass down as he drank it straight from the bottle. Just then the doorbell rang. He quickly ran to the door hoping she would show up, but she didn't.   
"Yamato! Nice to meet you again old buddy!! Don't think I only came here back then just to see my sister!" Ryuichi said with a big smile walking in and patting him on the shoulders. "Hey...." he said as he touched the piano. "Why is it locked?"   
"Oh..." Yamato said. "I'm... Selling it..."   
"Why is that?"   
"I... I just don't think I'm cut out for it... Maybe I should try some new goal in life..."   
"Oh I see..." Ryuichi nodded. "I thought the same thing before selling mine too. But... I still do it as a hobby!! By the way, what happened to your hand?.."   
"Er..." Yamato said getting uncomfortable with the conversation. "Why are you here anyways?"   
"Well..." ryuichi started. "I was thinking.. That since you no longer have a roomate and I have nowhere else to live in since Rumiko kicked me out.. I thought that maybe..."   
"Why don't you stay with Mari?"   
"Come on," Ryuichi said. "She's not that kind of girl you know..."   
"I know..."   
"So...." Ryuichi said waiting for an answer.   
"So you can live here.." Yamato sighed. "But! You have to pay the rent!"   
"Of course!!"   
"And... I won't be here on thursday afternoon next week when the piano movers wants to take the piano.. Can you take care of that for me?"   
"Sure!!"   
"Great.. When are you moving in?"   
"Well..." Ryuichi said. as he looked out the window to take a look at his truck outside. "Does right now sound okay?" 

--------   
(The next moring at a cafe) 

Mimi closed the menu as the waitress walked away. She looked at her brother.   
"So you've moved in with Yamato?" she asked.   
"Yep!"   
"That's... Good..." she said slowly. "Hey! I'm have a day off on next thursday afternoon! Let's go shopping!!"   
"Er..." Ryuichi said. "Actually.. I promised Yamato to take care of the piano movers."   
"Piano movers?..."   
"Oh," Ryuichi said taking a sip of his coffee. "He's selling it. He quit being a pianist."   
"What?! What does he think he's doing?!!!" she yelled standing up as all eyes in the cafe turned to her. "I mean.. What does he do now?.." she said sitting back down.   
"He's a salesman..."   
"A what?...." she said unbelievably.   
"A salesman. He works at the men's departement store? Didn't you know?"   
"N-No......" she said with her head down and her teeth clenched. 

----------   
(In the departement store) 

Yamato Ishida wrapped the tie in a plastic bag and handed it to the next customer. As the customer walked away, he heard a woman's voice calling.   
"excuse me!" the woman behind him said. "Can you help me over here?!"   
He sighed and turned to the woman. When he realized who it was he stopped. Then, he walked to the woman. It was Mimi. Looking at him with an expressionless face.   
"How may I help you?" he said uncomfortably.   
"How much is this tie?" she said sternly.   
"Er.. ¥ 5000" he said. She looked at him for a while then back at the tie. She placed the tie on his chest then took it back. "It must be.. For someone special..."   
She said nothing and expressed nothing. She rummaged in her purse and pulled out a ¥ 5000 and gave it to him. She folded the tie and placed it in his shirt pocket.   
"What are you doing?!" he said.   
"It's for you... To wear at the contest..." she said as she was about to walk away. But he took her hand. 

(Outside the store) 

"What are you doing here?" he sighed.   
"To give you a tie to wear at the contest," she said laughing stiffly.   
"I guess you already know that I'm not going to enter the contest.."   
"Yamato you can't do this!" she yelled at him on the verge of tears. "You can't just give up something that's important to you just like that!"   
"What do you know?!" he yelled back. "What do you of what's important to me?! There are signs everywhere!! My hand!! The two me that offered me a record deal and told me that even if I join the contest I won't win!! I won't succeed because I don't have what it takes dammit!!!"   
"You do!!" she said as she looked straight in his eyes.   
"I don't! The only thing that'll save me is a miracle and I don't think Miracles do exist!" he shouted as he leaned back on the wall.   
"You don't believe in miracles?..." she said as tears flooded her face.   
"No..." he said. "I don't... My long vacation is over Mimi... It's time to face the truth..."   
"I love...." she said pausing as he turned to her. "Your music... It makes me feel better... And that song... That was the only thing on my mind when Michael left me... Yamato.. Don't quit.."   
He turned his back to her also fighting the tears. "I have to go.. My five minutes are up."   
And with that, he went back in the building, leaving her behind. 

---------   
(At night in Mimi's apartement with Ryuichi) 

"Dum.. Dum Dum Dum.. Dum.." Mimi finished the last chord of the song then turned to Ryuichi. "Do you know what song that is?..."   
"Hmmm," Ryuichi said. "I'm not really sure what it's called, but I can write it the music for you.."   
"But I don't know how to read music."   
"Oh yeah.." he said. "You reading music will be a miracle..."   
Mimi stopped and turned to her brother again. "On second thought.. Write it out for me.." 

--------   
(In a piano school the next day) 

"Hello," Mimi waved to the little kids sitting beside their keyboards. "My name is Mimi, and I will be learning in this class!" 

Over the next couple of days, Mimi bought a keyboard and spent all her free time learing how to read music. 

--------   
(The next thursday) 

Yamato Ishida walked along the sidewalk of the apartement building. As he walked he stopped. Familiar music rung in his ears. He looked on to his apartement window and ran in the building.   
He ran up the stairs and quickly opened the door to his apartement. He panted for breath as he closed the door. There was Mimi, sitting on a piano, playing the [song][1].   
"What are you doing?..." he swallowed his tears as he leaned on the door.   
She didn't answer but kept playing.   
He collapsed and sat down on the ground with tears falling unconsciously from his eyes.   
"Why...." Yamato chocked out after she finished playing. "Why are you doing this to me?..." 

To be continued.... 

   [1]: http://nane.topcities.com/closetoyou.mid



	12. Long Vacation 12

Long Vacation 12 **Long Vacation**   
Part Twelve   
---------   
**_You are my joy_**   
**_Nothing will compare_**   
**_Steal a kiss_**   
**_I won't mind_**   
**_I can't resist_**

**~Our Romance~ (CAGNET)**   
--------- 

"Why...." Yamato chocked out after she finished playing. "Why are you doing this to me?..."   
"Sorry... Ryuichi let me in... I delayed the Piano movers too.." she looked at the wall she was facing, chuckling stiffly with tears running down her cheeks. "Since you're not going to be able to play the song anymore... I thought I should learn..."   
A moment of silent enveloped them.   
"When Michael left me... This song was the only thing that could really entertain me... connect with me..." she managed to choke out. "You said you don't believe in miracles.. I, on the other hand, 4 days ago, I didn't know how to read music... or play it either... This is a miracle for me... Yamato. You can't lie and tell me you're willing to give everything up.. You can't... Give up..."   
He said nothing but harshly wiped his tears away. She wiped her tears away, placed her fingers on the keys and started to play again. A couple of seconds later, he walked and sat beside her on the piano bench and pushed her hands off.   
"You're playing it all wrong," he said as she gets up from the bench and starts watching him play.   
As soon as he finished she grabbed her bag and headed towards the door.   
"Where are you going?" he said standing up.   
"Home.." she chuckled stiffly. "Kurashige wants me to help him with the early shootings."   
"Oh..." he said. "Are you guys getting married?.."   
"I guess," she smirked as she shrugged her shoulders. "He's been dropping hints just like what Michael did before he proposed.."   
"I see... Good luck.." he struggled to say.   
"You too..." she said and then opened the door and headed out.   
As soon as she left, Yamato sat back down on the bench and started to play the [song][1] again. 

Mimi Tachikawa walked slowly down the stairs as the music played through the building. She sat down on the last step of the bottom stairs and started to cry, for no apparent reason. Wasn't she supposed to be satisfied he's not quitting? As the song finished another one came up. Her eyes widened. It wasn't any song. It was the wedding march. She stood up emotionlessly and started to walk home. 

------------   
(Saturday Night) 

Mimi Tachikawa walked along the sidewalk and sighed to herself, straightening out her white shirt that went with her blue jeans. Ok... So this saturday night was not like usual saturday nights. Usually she would go somewhere with Kurashige or something, but he's gone on a bussiness trip. And now... She finds herself wandering around with no particular place to go to, and no one to spend her time with. Who else would she go with? Ryuichi's out with Mari... Miyako's visiting the witch's gingerbread house, and... Actually... The first person that came to her mind was Yamato... Ever since thursday night... She couldn't stop thinking about him. What was this feeling?!! The word 'love' has swept across her mind a couple of times, but she refused to think of it as 'love'.   
_Hah! _ She thought to herself. _Who is he to me anyways?! He's JUST a friend!! He's not even my boyfriend, so why would I care??!! It's not like I'm in love with him!! And why would I fall in love with him anyways?!! I already found Kurashige who is reliable, kind, handsome, smart, rich, and... And... _Her train of thoughts paused for a while. She'll always struggle when it comes to finishing that sentence.   
"Too perfect..." she whispered to herself. _Where on the other hand... I'm not... _ She'd often slap herself mentally for being so stupid. Kurashige... Here was a man who was practically kissing the ground she walks on, and here she was blaming herself for not falling in love with him. Wasn't she supposed to be happy she had him?!! And now here she is obsessing over a man who she couldn't even keep one conversation without a disagreement.   
Mimi stopped beside a phone booth. She went inside and picked up the phone. She froze for five seconds before dialing Miyako's number. Yeah.. She knows Miyako's probably not home..   
~Ring...~ ~Ring...~   
"Moshi Moshi!" the other line answered. "You have reached me!! Miyako-chan!! I'm not able to come to the phone right now because I'm picking wild flowers in the evergreen forest!! So if you'd leave your message before the 'Po-chi po-chi Po-chi!', I'd get back to you as soon as possible!! So... Po-chi Po-chi Po-chi!! Po-chi Po-chi Po-chi!!"   
"Haah..." Mimi sighed quietly to herself. "Miyako-chan, why are your messages always so weird?.."   
"Eh??!!!!" the other line squealed. "Mimi-senpai?!!"   
"Eh??..." Mimi sweatdropped.   
"Did I convince you as an answering machine?!"   
"Er... Maybe...." 

-------   
(On the bridge) 

"Mimi-senpai," Miyako said as they both leaned their backs on the railings. "Why aren't you with Kurashige-senpai tonight?"   
"He's on a bussiness trip..."   
"Oh.. I see..." Miyako said. "So why didn't you call Yamato-senpai?"   
"What?!" Mimi said stiffly chuckling. "Why would I call him?!"   
"Oh..." Miyako said. "I dunno.. You guys get along so well!!"   
"Well?! We can't even keep one straight conversation without getting into an argument!"   
"Well one side hes to let the other win..."   
"Well!" Mimi pointed out. "He can be so stubborn! He'd never admit how wrong he is..."   
"And how about you?..."   
"Me? I didn't anything wrong!"   
"So you're both stubborn!" Miyako yelled into the night air.   
"Whatever... He's still impossible to deal with..." Mimi grumbled.   
"So what's this fight about anyways?"   
"There's no fight," Mimi sighed looking out in the night sky. "It's just that I don't understand how he thinks sometimes... I wish he'd at least give reasons to all his questionable actions..."   
"Oh..." Miyako gave a slight smile. "I see..... I see...."   
"What?" Mimi raised an eyebrow at her.   
"That's not all is it?.."   
"What do you mean?"   
"Tell me the truth Mimi-senpai..."   
"What truth?"   
"That you really want to spend this saturday night with Yamato-senpai."   
"What?! Ahaha!!" Mimi laughed out loud. "Give me a break!"   
"But it's true right?," Miyako gave her a serious look.   
"What are you talking about?" Mimi laughed. "If I really did wanted to spend time with him, I would! So why am I here with you if I wanted to see him?!"   
"Mimi-senpai," Miyako grabbed Mimi's shoulders to face her straight in the eye. "Look in my eyes and tell me the truth. This is a simple yes or no answer so PLEASE! Just answer with a yes or a no.. Do you want to see Yamato-senpai right now?.."   
"Miyako what-" Mimi said stiffly chuckling.   
"Just please answer my question."   
Mimi looked to the ground for a while still chuckling stiffly and then found herself nodding.   
"Yeah.." Mimi said in a small voice still nodding. "Yeah.. For some odd, unexplainable reason.. I do.. I want to see him.. I want to talk to him.. I.. I want to.. I want to.."   
Miyako loosened the grip on Mimi's shoulders and smiled at her. 

------------- 

Mimi Tachikawa stood in front of the apartement building's enterance. She finds herself just frozen there. Trying to find a perfect excuse when he asks her why she came here. But.. She can't come up with one... Just then, she heard what she though was the sound of firecrackers. She looked up to the sky and saw that she was right. Just then something hit her mind. Firecrackers. Could those be.. the ones she left behind?... She rushed in the door and ran up to the rooftop. As soon as she opened the door to the rooftop and saw him, she froze in front of the door. 

Yamato turned around from the firecrackers, and unexpectedly saw her standing before him. He stiffly smiled at her, and she did the same. She made her way slowly to him as he started to light up another firecracker and watch it shoot up to the sky. They watched the beauty of the sky for a while before he began to speak up.   
"I was bored," he smiled. "And then I remembered about the firecrackers."   
Mimi nodded without any reply. 5 seconds of only the sounds of the exploding fireworks.   
"Mimi," he said as she looked at him. "What are you doing here?"   
"I," she started to say but stopped. She looked at the ground and started to chuckle a bit. "to kiss you Yamato..."   
He looked at her, somewhat shocked of what he just heard.   
"I came here... to kiss you..." she said as she stopped chuckling.   
Still in shock of what he just heard, Yamato started to laugh stiffly, but she still didn't.   
"Is that all?" he said. He looked at her with a smile and quickly pecked her unexpectedly on the lips.   
After that, he went back to lighting the firecrackers. Mimi froze. She didn't know what to feel. It was all too quick. Too... Unsatisfying...   
As the firecracker shot up to the air, Yamato walked back to stand beside her to watch the sky.   
Mimi stood still, not moving, looking into space, still confused...   
As she slowly looked up, he turned to face her. She found herself staring back at him.   
"One more time," he said softly as he grabbed her hand, pulled her body closer to him, and kissed her again. This time he gave her a passionate kiss and this time she was more than welcome to recieve it. He found his other hand wrapping around her waist, and they found themselves in their own euphoria. Never before... Never before... Never before have they felt so complete...   
The fireworks shot up from the rooftop of a two storey apartement building, illuminating the sky. 

To be continued.... 

------   
A.N.   
Bwahahahaa!! Want more??!! Review first!! ok, peace!!! ^_____^ 

   [1]: http://nane.topcities.com/closetoyou.mid



	13. Long Vacation 13

Long Vacation 13 **Long Vacation**   
Part Thirteen   
---------   
**_I wade through the swamp until there's land,_**   
**_So, here I am a species of a remnant called man_**   
**_I think we're closing in cause_**   
**_Here we are, here we are again_**

**~Here We Are Again~ (CAGNET)**   
--------- 

"Tadaima!!!!" Ryuichi greeted as he closed the door to the apartement. "Yamato?! You're supposed to say something like 'Welcome Back' or something.. I know you're probably sleeping and I don't know why I'm talking to myself!" he sighed as he glanced up to look at the clock on the wall. It was 3 o'clock in the morning. 

Under the covers, two heads popped out.   
"It's Ryuichi!" Mimi whispered in a panic as she quietly stood up quickly, covering herself with the bed sheets, rummaging the floor for her clothes. Yamato also stood up, putting on his boxers. Just then there was a knock on the door.   
"Hey Yamato!" Ryuichi said from the other side. "Are you still awake?!"   
Mimi quickly hid in a corner as Yamato opened the door and closed it quickly behind him. 

"Yeah?," Yamato said leaning on his door.   
Ryuichi gave Yamato an eye. "Hmm... You don't usually sleep with boxers.."   
"Well... itwashot," Yamato lied.   
"Is the air conditioner in your room not working?"   
"I'm still hot, anyways what is it?" Yamato said trying to change the subject.   
"I wanna take a bath and I ran out of shampoo," Ryuichi said. "Is it okay if I use yours?"   
"S'okay," he said quickly.   
"Cool," Ryuichi said as he proceeded to the bathroom. Yamato quickly went back in his room. 

When he got in, Mimi was all dressed and was grabbing her purse and straightening out her hair.   
"I have to get out of here!" she whispered.   
"He's in the bathroom," he whispered back. "Now's your chance."   
He quickly grabbed a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt from the floor. 

Yamato peered out and could hear the water turned on. He looked around. No signs of Ryuichi.   
He quickly led her to the door. She rummaged to find her sandals.   
"My sandals!" she whispered. "I can't find them!"   
"Use this," he said grabbing her a pair running shoes she left behind.   
"Ah, I was wondering where they were."   
She quickly put them on and opened the door.   
"Yamato?" Ryuichi said in a bathrobe walking towards him. "I'll have you know..."   
Mimi closed the door behind her quickly.   
"Wut?" Yamato said quickly.   
"Huh?" Ryuichi glanced at the door then looked back at Yamato after shaking his head after a couple of seconds. "Gee you got dressed quickly..."   
"So.. You were saying?"   
"I'll be using your conditioner too.."   
"Whatever, er.. I'm gonna take a walk," Yamato said closing the door behind him.   
"At 3 o'clock in the morning?..." Ryuichi said raising an eyebrow at the door. Then, he noticed his jacket on the floor. He bend over to pick it up, but as he did, a pair of a certain woman's brown sandals caught his attention. 

"Mimi wait!" Yamato said catching up to her outside. Mimi stopped and turned around to him.   
Before she could say anything, Yamato pressed his lips against hers. She responded to his kiss and was in their own little world again for about 10 seconds. As they broke apart, they both looked at the ground, struggling for words to say.   
As a Taxi passed by, Mimi waved a hand and it stopped beside them.   
"I better go... See you," she said with a sad smile and kissed his cheek before she went in the taxi.   
"Yeah..." he said forcing a smile on his face as he closed the door for her. "See you..." 

From the second floor, Ryuichi shook his head with a sly smirk on his face as he just witnessed everything from the window. 

-------   
(At the cafe that afternoon) 

"Mimi-senpai?" Miyako said waving a hand over her face.   
"Huh?" Mimi said as she snapped out from her thoughts. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"   
"What really happened last night?"   
"I..." Mimi said. "I'm not quite sure..."   
"What did you two do?!"   
"Er..." Mimi said twiddling her fingers not answering her question.   
"Oh my god!!" Miyako stood up but then sat back down again as soon as she realized everyone was staring at her. "You guys did 'it'?!" she whispered harshly..   
"Shh!!" Mimi said. "So what if we did?!"   
"Mimi-senpai!" Miyako said. "I can't believe you actually did it! You didn't even do it with Michael and you guys have been together for 3 years!"   
"Well..." Mimi said. "I'm not getting any younger you know. The thought of a virgin 28 year old is NOT funny..."   
"That's the reason?..."   
"No..." Mimi said. "That's not all... Maybe it was the fireworks and the romantic atmosphere.. Besides... I've never felt this way before..."   
Miyako sighed. "So now what are you gonna do now?"   
"I don't know," Mimi rested her chin on her palm. "All I know is that I just wanna be with him... But I'm not even 100% sure he feels the same way..."   
"What do you mean?.."   
"Well he never really said much... Actually he didn't say anything... I'm starting to wonder if last night was all a mistake..." 

-------- 

Yamato Ishida watched the phone. Hoping that it would somehow ring and when he picks up the phone he'll hear her voice on the other line. Here he was, all of a sudden obsessing over the woman that he thought would not attract him whatsoever. Here he was willing to give her anything for her and he wasn't even sure she felt the same way. He picked up the phone and dialed her number. It rang once, twice, three times... Just then a bell was heard from the door so he hung up. He opened the door to see her face.   
"Konbanwa Yamato!" Mimi said with a cheery face as she made her way in and sat on the couch.   
"Konbanwa.."   
"I came here to kill time.." she sighed.   
"Oh.." Yamato said as he sat down on the floor across from her, leaning on the wall. "I see.."   
An uncomfortable silence filled the room. He grabbed a book near him after a while. She also took a magazine from the table and started to flip through the pages with her eyes glancing towards him every couple of seconds. After about five minutes, the put the magazine back down.   
"Actually," she said hesitantly. "I came here to talk... About last night..."   
He looked up at her and set his book down.   
"I think that last night was-" she started to say.   
"a mistake?" he continued coldly not facing her.   
"I-" she started to protest.   
"A mistake. It shouldn't have happened... It was as if we were trying to run away from things," he said avoiding her gaze. He felt torn apart just saying those words.   
"What... exactly... do you mean?" Mimi said swallowing. Her heart felt like bursting into millions of pieces, and she wanted to shout at him and tell him that she wasn't trying to run away! If she was running away she wouldn't have came here last night or tonight...   
"There was this one night," he started to say. "When you didn't come home... I'm sure you were with Kurashige....."   
"Yamato..."   
"And I'm sure last night really didn't mean anything to you right?..." he said coldly.   
She stopped talking. How could he think so low of her. She came here to tell him exactly how she feels and now here he was assuming that she'd sleep around with every guy she meets. Another moment of silence filled the room, but then she had speak up.   
"I remember so many times," she said to defend herself. "Just when I started to live here... Just after Michael left me... You just couldn't stop talking about Mari could you?"   
He himself was also shocked. Here she was, assuming that he was trying to rub it in her face.   
"What the hell are you talking about?!" Yamato said coldly.   
"Yamato..." she said looking up at the ceiling. She knew the tears were threatening to spill any moment now. She chuckled stiffly to hide her dissapointment. "We're so different from each other... We never seem to agree with each other... Maybe we are better off as friends..."   
Another moment of silence.   
"Maybe... Maybe we are..." he spoke up still avoiding her gaze.   
"I better go," Mimi said as she stood up, grabbing her purse and heading towards the door   
As Mimi was about to turn the knob, he spoke up.   
"The final competition on saturday night...."   
Mimi stopped in her tracks.   
"I hope you'll come..." he said slowly. "I need..... my friends... to support me."   
Mimi didn't reply as she got out of the apartement and closed the door behind her.   
She leaned on the wall beside his door and sank down. The tears started to roll down her cheeks uncontrollably but she didn't make a sound. After about five minutes, she stood up, harshly wiped her tears away and walked back home. 

Yamato Ishida hadn't moved since she left five minutes ago. Here he was, dissapointed, clenching his jaw to fight the tears back. What has he done?.. He took the book beside him and stared at it for a while before throwing it violently across the room. 

---------   
(Mimi's apartement) 

"Mimi-senpai," Miyako said sympathetically.   
"I'm fine Miyako-chan," Mimi said witha stiff smile. "It's just that sometimes... I don't know the way he thinks... He can be warm one minute... And cold the next. It's all a cycle..."   
"Relationship with guys like Yamato-senpai are always like that Mimi-senpai..." Miyako said patting her shoulders. "Sometimes when you're happy, he's not. Sometimes when you're happy he's also happy. Sometimes when he's happy you're not. And he expect you to understand, and vice versa."   
"Maybe life is teaching me a lesson..."   
"Which is...?"   
"I'm not even sure myself. Love has never been this complicated..."   
"Love...?"   
"I don't know..." Mimi nodded. "I don't know anything anymore. All I know is that I want to be with him and that he doesn't feel the same way."   
"Senpai-"   
"It's happening again Miyako-chan," Mimi stiffly chuckled. "First Michael. Now him. Fate is playing a hard bargain with me... Love is not even in my vocabulary anymore..."   
"What about Kurashige-senpai?... He told you he's in love right?"   
"Kurashige..." Mimi smiled. "He's sweet... But I think I'm gonna have to resign the moment he comes back... He gave me an easier chance to finding another job" Mimi said. "And I also have break up with him..."   
"But-"   
"It wouldn't be fair to Kurashige when I'm not in love with him..." 

To be continued......... 

-----------   
A.N.   
Ooh.. Can't you feel the end is coming soon?... 


	14. Long Vacation 14

Long Vacation 14 **Author's Notes:**   
Ok this is the last chapter of Long Vacation. So sorry for the delay!! I had exams and stuff. Sorry I just have to share something with you guys!! I just saw a japanese horror film called "Battle Royale" and it was sooooo cool!! It's about a chosen high school class whose final exam is to kill each other off or kill themselves. Very brutal, wicked, dramatic, artistic, romantic, and also has stupid scenes!! I reccomend everyone who hasn't watched it to watch it! I heard it was banned in Japan or something cause of it's **VERY VERY VERY BRUTAL** scenes (I mean, they show a guy's head blowing up!).. It's **NOW** my favourite movie! Watch it!! Then thank me... hehe.. ^o^   
Anywayz, back to Long Vacation...   
Read, enjoy, and review!! Jya ne! 

**********************   
**Long Vacation**   
Part Fourteen   
---------   
**_I wanna hold you in my arms_**   
**_Underneath the stars_**   
**_Feel the wind blowing thru your hair_**   
**_Your hand in mine_**

**~Close To Me~ (CAGNET)**   
---------   
(Yamato's apartement) 

Yamato Ishida traced the keys of his piano. Just staring at it. Millions of thoughts colliding in his head, and here he was, not being able to think straight. Hell, he wasn't even able to think at all!   
"Tadaima!" Ryuichi greeted as he closed the door to the apartement.   
"Welcome home," Yamato said as he stood up.   
"Hey man," Ryuichi said as he hung his coat on the coat hanger. "You okay?"   
"Eh?," Yamato stiffled a laugh. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"   
"Nevermind," Ryuichi said shaking his head and making his way to the piano. "You don't mind do you?"   
"No," Yamato shrugged getting off the bench. "S'okay. I wasn't playing anyway.."   
"Ok!" Ryuichi said sitting down as he started to play a fast and cheerful song.   
Yamato sighed as he opened the fridge and drank from the water bottle. For some obvious reason, it became a habit for him now.   
"Hey Ishida!" Ryuichi said. "How does that song go again?"   
"What song?..." Yamato said he continued drinking.   
"You know? The one that goes... Dum, dum, dum, dum... Dum, dum, dum, dum..." he said humming the melody that made Yamato choke. "You okay man?"   
"Yeah... I'm fine.." Yamato said in between coughs.   
"So, how does it go again?"   
"I-I don't know... I- don't know any song like that..."   
"Yeah right, and you're not in love with my sister." he said casually.   
"What- What are you talking about?!"   
"Come on, I know what's going on. Don't lie to yourself."   
"You.. Must be mistaken," Yamato laughed nervously. "She's like a sister to me! I would never do something like that!"   
"Right," Ryuichi rolled his eyes laughing as he stood up making his way to his room. "And pigs can fly!!"   
Yamato Ishida took a deep breath, sat down on his piano bench, and ran his fingers though his thick sandy hair. He sighed to himself. Pigs can't fly... Just like she's more than a sister to him... More than.... Yamato froze as he stared at the empty air. More than anything to him... Aah!! It was all so obvious! Why must he deny the fact that he's in love with her?! If he did love her would that be a crime?! Why now?!!! Why does he start to realize his true feelings now when it's already too late and had already said the wrong things!! He cursed himself for being so blind and such a fool. He wanted to scream to himself and tell himself that he's the biggest idiot in the world! He wanted to tell everyone that he's the biggest idiot in the world for letting go the one and only person he truly loved!! He wanted to tell her!!   
"Aaargh!!!!" Yamato screamed. Hearing Yamato's scream, Ryuichi ran out of his room.   
"What?! What?!! Earthquake?! Mouse?!!"   
"I'm an idiot!!!"   
"What?!"   
"I'm an idiot!!!" Yamato said as he ran out the door and slammed it.   
"O...kay... That's something new..." Ruichi said still staring at the door Yamato ran out of. 

-------- 

Yamato Ishida ran through the streets of Tokyo with one destination as he keep reminding himself how much of a fool he is. As soon as he caugh a glimpse of her tall apartement building, he ran even faster. He felt as if nothing can stop him now, unless... Yamato stopped in his tracks as he saw a shiny red convertible parked in front of the apartement and the person in front of it. He panted for breaths as he rested his hand on his knees. The person noticed him and they caught eye contact as Yamato straightened himself up, again cursing himself mentally. How could he forget that she was still seeing Kurashige. He's such an idiot.   
"You must be Yamato, Mimi's neighbour in her last apartement?," Kurashige said smiling at him.   
"Um," Yamato forced a smile on his face. "Yeah..."   
"Mimi's not home yet," he said. "Although I'm waiting for her. You wanna wait with me?"   
"Er.. nah.. I... I just passed by and thought I would visit her or something... Does.. she know you're here?"   
"No... Actually... I wanted to surprise her."   
"Oh.. really?" he said nervously.   
"Yeah..."   
"Ok," Yamato nodded to himself. "I better go then."   
"All right."   
As he was gonna head back, he turned back to Kurashige.   
"Are you guys... getting married?" he had to ask.   
"Well... The question was supposed to be the surprise," Kurashige replied laughing.   
"Oh," he said as he could feel his heart shatter but forced the smile to creep upon his face. "That's great... Congratulations!"   
"I'm not even sure she'll-"   
"She will," he said interrupting him. "I better go, later!"   
With that Yamato turned around and started to walk home. 

Kurashige watched Yamato walked away. He leaned on his car still waiting for Mimi to come by any minute now. He sighed to himself. Should he be somewhat jealous?... Come on, he shouldn't be. This is the first time he talked to Yamato, he can't just make assumptions that he himself aren't even sure of... Although, he always thought of him as just Mimi's neighbour. So maybe they are more than that. Why would he come here if he was just his neighbour? And if he was her friend, why doesn't she ever mention him?...   
"Kurashige?..." A feminim voice interrupted his train of thoughts. He smiled and walked over to her.   
"Mimi! I missed you!" he said as he wrapped his arms around her. She forced a smile on her face to hide her dissapointment.   
"I missed you too..." Mimi said trying to sound enthusiastic.   
"What is it?..." he said seeing through her fake smile.   
"...."   
"What? You can tell me..."   
She looked up to him cleching her jaw hoping that the tears won't fall.   
"Kurashige..." she said stepping away from him. "I don't think we should see each other anymore.."   
Kurashige's face fell as a moment of silence enveloped them. Mimi looked down at the pavement as her tears started to fall. He didn't know what to say. Maybe he should have seen this coming. Maybe..   
"Why?..." he said.   
"There's someone else... Gomen..."   
"Is it Yamato?"   
She didn't reply as he waited for her to answer. He stepped closer to her and lifted her chin up revealing her tear-stained face.   
"It's him isn't it?.."   
"Gomen..." Mimi nodded as she tried to wipe her tears harshly away.   
Kurashige could practically feel his heart crashing now, but he wasn't exactly sure how to feel. He's not mad... He couldn't get mad... Just... Heartbroken... He looked down at her crying figure and wrapped his arms around her. 

---------   
**_Sweep me off my feet_**   
**_We'll be lovers_**   
**~Our Romance~ (CAGNET)**   
---------   
Author's Notes: A different [song][1] is attached to this part of the chapter. I suggest you listen to it while reading the chapter. and the " ~ " is for the voices in Yamato's head. There is going to be quote flashbacks.   
---------   
(The Concert) 

"Ladies and gentlemen, from Tokyo's 3rd district Yamaha school of Music, Miyazawa Mari!" The speaker said as Mari came up on the stage and bowed to receive applauses from the audience. 

Yamato peeked through the curtains of the stage, skimming the seats. The familiar faces of Seta-san, Miyako, and Ryuichi caught his eyes for a moment then made him sigh to himself.   
_She's not here_, he thought. Maybe she forgot. Maybe I should've reminded her that today was the day of the concert. Maybe she's got better things to do like spend time with Kurashige or something.   
"Ishida-san?," a man tapped his shoulder, interrupting his reign of thoughts.   
"Huh? Oh.. Y-yes?" he said.   
"You're next. Good luck and try to relax," the man said handing him a glass of water.   
"Y-Yeah," he said taking a sip of the water. "Thanks." 

"Ladies and gentlemen, once again for Miyazawa Mari!" the speaker said after Mari finished the song and stood up from the piano bench to take her final bow.   
As Mari came back, she patted Yamato's shoulder.   
"Gambatte-ne!" she whispered with two thumbs up as Yamato slowly walked to the center of the stage.   
"And now ladies and gentleman, Ishida Yamato, also from Tokyo's 3rd District Yamaha School Of Music!"   
Yamato slowly made his way to the center of the stage as the applauses came, his eyes still skimming through the audience.   
He took a bow and took one last glance and saw an empty seat beside Miyako. She didn't come...   
It took all his strength to not sigh and made his was to the piano bench. As the lights dimmed, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath to swallow all the grief inside him.   
Just as he opened his eyes a small light shone on the stage. He looked up and saw the entrance door opened and her... A couple of people looked back to see who it was as she closed the door again. She signaled him two thumbs up with a grin as she went to her seat.   
He smiled softly at her, then focused on the keys of the piano. She came..   
He placed his fingers on the black and white keys as they started with a thrill, followed by an irregular scale going up, then down, followed by a melody. As he played the music, he closed his eyes as visions and voices of Mimi from his memory started coming back. 

***QUOTE flashbacks*** 

~"Nice place, A little too small for me, but I guess it could work for a while.."~   
~"You better not try to take advantage OR fall in love with me!"~   
~"I thought you don't play your piano for just anyone"~   
~"Yamato.. Life isn't fair is it?"~   
~"I think you're probably the nicest person I've ever met in my entire life"~   
~"I think when I'm 64 and you're 65, I'd want to marry you"~   
~"I think I'll be moving out soon..."~   
~"Kurashige's really great, and I'm not getting any younger..."~   
~"When you love somebody, time doesn't matter!! All you wanna do is be with them!"~   
~"I don't need to be anyone's COUSIN either!"~   
~"Yamato... Can you play that song for me?"~   
~"Yamato you can't do this! You can't just give up something that's important to you just like that!"~   
~"Yamato... You can't lie and tell me you're willing to give everything up.. You can't... Give up..."~   
~"I came here... to kiss you..."~   
~"Yamato... We're so different from each other... Maybe we are better off as friends..."~   
~"We are better off as friends..."~ 

~"I'm standing over here... Stand beside me... Be with me..."~ 

***QUOTE flashbacks*** 

Mimi wiped the uncontrollable tears from her eyes as Yamato's hands hit the final notes.   
Yamato Ishida stood up to take his final bow throughout the applauses. 

(At the party after the concert) 

"Ishida-san! Ishida-san!" the reporters called out to him. "What do you have to say now that you've won?"   
"Uh," Yamato hesitated. "I don't know really.."   
"Yamato!" Ryuichi said as he pulled him away from the reporters. "I knew you could do it buddy!"   
"Yamato-senpai!" Miyako said to him. "That was great!!"   
"Congrats Yamato-senpai!" Mari said shaking his hand.   
"Thanks.. All of you..." Yamato smiled.   
Just then, everyone stopped as Mimi stood in front of them.   
"Aah!!" Miyako suddenly screamed.   
"What is it?!" Mari asked her as Miyako started to point at the dessert table.   
"They're serving duble fudge chocolate cake!" she exclaimed as she grabbed Mari's hand and ran off to the table.   
"W-wait!" Ryuichi yelled running after them. "Leave me some too!!"   
Yamato and Mimi shook their heads and sighed to themselves.   
"Some things never change.." Mimi said laughing lightly.   
"Tell me about it," Yamato said as he took two glasses of wine from the tray of the waiter that just passed by and handed one to Mimi.   
"A toast!" Mimi smiled holding up her glass. "To your success!"   
"Okay.." Yamato said as they clinked glasses. He took a sip of his wine and watched Mimi drink the whole glass in one gulp.   
"Congrats," she giggled as she placed her cup down.   
"Thanks."   
"What was the name of that song you played?" she asked.   
"Uh..." he said. "That's not important..."   
They stood in front of each other for a while, not knowing what to say.   
"I..." Mimi started to say. "I have to go now. I have.. An appointment.."   
"Oh," Yamato said. "Okay..."   
"Bye!" Mimi said as she hugged him. "I knew you could do it.."   
She let go of him and quickly waved him a goodbye with a smile as she walked out the hall door.   
Yamato stood speechless still looking at Mimi's exit. What was he supposed to do now?   
"Yamato-san! Yamato-san! Time for your speech!" one of the reporters said, interrupting his thoughts. Yamato nodded as he headed to the front of the room still stealing glances of the door.   
"Yamato-san!" one of the reporters said. "How do you feel about winning?"   
"I feel... good!" Yamato faked a smile.   
"What was the name of the song you played?"   
Yamato gulped. Only one thought came in his mind.   
"And what about moving to Boston?"   
"I.." Yamato opened his mouth to continue but nothing came out.   
"Do you have anyone in particular you're going to miss?"   
Again, Yamato couldn't speak.   
"Yamato-san? Yamato-san?"   
"I have to go! I'm sorry!" Yamato said as he started to rush to the exit as a couple of reporters chased him. 

(On the streets)   
A man in a tuxedo ran down the busy streets without any sense where to go, his eyes searching. He stopped for a couple of seconds to catch his breath before he continued running. 

(At the bus stop on the bridge)   
A woman brushed her hair away from her face as the wind started to blow. She looked at the view of the city and sighed after a half an hour of waiting for the bus it actually came along. As she watched the bus come from a distance, something caught her eyes.   
There he stood, five metres away from her, panting with his hands on his knees. The bus stopped to open the door, but Mimi had now completely forgotten about the bus. As the bus drove away, Mimi was still there looking at him with an unexpressionless face. 10 seconds of silence enveloped them.   
"Mimi..." Yamato said breaking the silence.   
"Yamato..." Mimi replied.   
"Mimi..." he said again as his lips began to curve.   
"Yamato..." she said with a smile.   
"Mimi!!!!!!!" He said yelling to the air as he leaned on the railings of the bridge.   
"Yamato!!!!!!!!" She copied him, laughing afterwards.   
"Mimi..."   
"What is it?..." she said still giggling as he started walking towards her.   
"I'm standing over here..." he said as he stopped 15 centimetres away from her. "Stand beside me... Be with me... I need you..."   
She stood there speechless in front of him and started to cry after 15 seconds of silence.   
She opened her mouth to speak but before she could say anything, he pulled her close to him and embraced her but she didn't embrace back. She was too frozen to do anything.   
"Gomen..." he said as he burried his head in her hair. "I just can't resist..."   
After a couple of seconds of staying like that, he let go of her yet avoiding to look at her face.   
"Yamato," she said pulling his face to face hers so he could see the smile on her face then let him go. "Yamato, look at what you've done to me..."   
"Mimi..." he smiled as he caressed her cheek and lowered his face down and kissed her softly on the lips. When he was about to part, she pulled his face down on hers and kissed him more passionate than ever, which he was more than welcome to receive. "Mimi..." he said breathing heavily after they parted. "Mimi, come to Boston with me...?"   
"Hai..." She nodded and hugged him tightly. 

********   
EPILOGUE (Two Years Later) 

Miyako glanced at her watch for the hundreth time.   
"Where are they?!!" she yelled causing the wedding hall to echo.   
"Shh!" Mari said. "I'm sure they'll come.."   
"I don't understand why they didn't bother to invite anybody else," Ryuichi said looking around the room. Only 4 people. Them, and the preist.   
"What if..." Miyako said squeezing her eyes shut. "What if they both bailed out on their own wedding?!! This will be another disaster I have to witness!!" 

(On the streets)   
Two couples ran down the streets of Boston. The man in a white tuxedo and the bride in a white wedding dress. Along their way, the bride stopped for a moment to lift up her long dress a bit so she could run faster.   
"Mimi come on!!" Yamato motioned for her as she ran to catch up to him.   
As they waited for the lights to change to "WALK", Yamato grinned mischeiviously at her.   
"What?" she said.   
"The place is only a block away," he grinned.   
"Ah... I see..." Mimi also smiled mischeviously.   
"Race you there?..." he said.   
"Wait," she said as she took off her shoes. "Bring it on..."   
As the sign changed to "WALK", they both crossed the street at a fast pace. Yamato took the lead but then stopped halfway there to let her catch up to him.   
"Why'd you stop?!" she said running to him still panting.   
"Mimi..." he said. "Do you remember that song I played at the concert two years ago?"   
"Yeah... You never did tell anybody the title of that song.. I thought that-"   
"It was you..." he interrupted her.   
"What?"   
"The title was your name..." he turned to her causing her to blush a bit.   
Before she could reply he just smiled as he took her hand and ran to the building. 

**_I hear the song, and see your face_**   
**_cause you are the one I can't replace_**   
**~Deeper and Deeper~ (CAGNET)**

****The End****   
  
**Author's Notes: **So whaddya think?! Please review!!!!! Ok, jya ne!! I think I better get working on my other unfinished fanfics.. >__ _"Gomen Nasai....!!"_

   [1]: http://nane.topcities.com/Minami.mid



End file.
